Super Mario Mafia
by Charmy-Bee
Summary: Based off the popular internet game "Mafia". 25 Mario characters enroll in the game of Mafia, in hopes that they could be the Ultimate Townie, Mafia, or even Neutral. Tons of accusations, confusion and breakdowns will pop up making the game only harder.
1. Are YOU the Neutral?

Hello. This will be yet another Mafia Fic added to the list. The reason why I wanted to do this is because it seemed extremely fun and The Smart One's mafia and my mafia wanted me to do it. Check it!

Chapter 1: Enter The Fray

**Characters- Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy DK Toadette Toad Rosalina Tiny Shy Guy Toadia Wiggler Baby Peach Lakitu Hammer Bro Toadiko Jojora Koopa Fly Guy Chain Chomp Noki Girl (We shall call her...Lola)**

25 familiar Mario characters were walking on a long path that lead to a huge Mansion. They were all stunned by how beautiful it was.

"Wow...I could totally live in this place, like, forever!" Jojora shrieked.

"Yeah yeah keep dreaming girly girl." Toadiko commented.

"BARK! BARK!" Chain Chomp barked.

"Dude, nobody can understand what you're saying!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Chomp barked loudly.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache from this." Peach whispered.

"Soooo Luigi! Maybe later you can get me an autograph and sign on a special place on my body!" Toadia said in a flirty way.

"You biatch! Don't even THINK about even touching him!" Daisy yelled.

"And here we go..." Luigi said.

The 25 entered the Mansion. It was an amazing sight to see because all the wall decorations were just beautiful and classy and the chandelier was exquisite.

"Heeeeeeeeeeello peoples! I am your one and only favorite host of all time...CHUICK QUIZMO!" He brightly said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Birdo screamed then fainted.

"Um, okay. That was really weird..." Koopa pointed out.

"Now, I assume you all have your roles, am I not correct?" Chuck asked.

"Yep, we totally got them!" Toadette cheered.

"Good. The ratio for this game is...**15 Townies, 9 Mafia, and 1 Neutral**." Chuck explained.

"WOW...sure is a lot of Mafia! Tell me, are there a lot of good abilities to be used?" Tiny asked while playing with her hair.

"There sure is, lovely lady! Everyone has an ability and this game will without a doubt be INSANE!" Chuck cheered. Everyone looked surprised.

"Awesome! I'm totally ready for this!" Toadette happily said.

"Good...because you better be or else there is no way you will be able to handle with what is coming up!" Chuck said with a devious laugh.

"Umm? I have a question, why is there only 1 Neutral? Shouldn't there be at least 2 so someone won't have to work all by themselves?" Wiggler asked.

"Why do you ask that? Are YOU the Neutral?" Hammer Bro asked.

"No it was just a question!" Wiggler said back.

"...Right." Was all that Hammer Bro replied.

"Well then let's start the game shall we? First you guys all need to get suited into your rooms. All the rooms are in the hallway and you can even strategize a bit." Chuck said. Everyone quickly ran to their desired rooms.

"I want that room!" Fly Guy pouted.

"Well too bad sucka! Find your own!" Lakitu said and laughed at him.

"Grrrr...BULLY!" Fly Guy complained then flew off.

Since there were only 12 rooms, everyone had to share a room but that means 3 people have to share one room cause there's 25 people.

Dixie, Diddy, and DK decided to share their room together.

"So who are your suspicions on Mafia you guys?" Diddy asked.

"Diddy...the game has just started! There's no way we can actually say who we suspect because accusations haven't even started yet!" Dixie pointed out.

"I know but I'm just curious." Diddy stated.

"I suspect Wiggler of being the Neutral because his question about the Neutral seemed to come out of nowhere." DK answered.

"I agree. We'll definitely start off the accusations with that." Diddy replied.

The intercom speaker came on.

"Hello everybody! I can notify ya special announcements with this super cool intercom! Anyways, whoever has an ability they want to use can use it now. The game will OFFICIALLY start with all the accusations and such in an hour." Chuck announced.

"Wait...how do we use our abilities? Do we tell Chuck Quizmo or...?" Birdo asked.

"There is an office in the back of the Mansion. In order to use your ability, you must find a piece of paper, write your name on it, and write the ability you want to use on a person and write THEIR name on it and slip it under the door." Yoshi explained.

"Wait a second how do you know all this!" Birdo asked, putting her hands to her sides.

"I've seen the TV Series before. Wait, you haven't seen it? Man you're probably the only one here who hasn't seen it!" Yoshi said arrogantly.

"But I didn't know there was a TV Series...and wait, if people have to slip paper under the door for their ability to be used, then wouldn't somebody see them do that and accuse them?" Birdo asked.

"Nope. If you want to go to the office, you have to wear a black cloak so no one can see you and it also makes the game more fair." He explained.

"Okay that's kind of weird..." Birdo said while raising her eyebrow to him. It's weird how Yoshi knew all of this stuff so soon...and what did he mean she was the only one who hadn't seen it? And you wanna know what she thought was even MORE weirder...that people had to wear black cloaks!

A half hour passed by and nothing happened.

Until now.

A person wearing their simple looking black cloak entered the office hallway as quietly as they could and slipped the paper under the door.

"This should definitely come in handy."

Chuck Quizmo saw the paper on the floor and grabbed it and quickly scanned through it.

"Got it."

**LATER:**

"Woo! Are you excited for this Rosalina? This is gonna the best game ever!" Tiny cheered.

"Well you sure seem hyper! And don't worry, I am beyond prepared for anything that comes at me. So don't expect me to back down so easily from any accusations." Rosalina said.

The intercom came on.

"ATTENTION PEOPLE! THE FIRST ABILITY HAS BEEN USED! WIGGLER CAN NOT USE HIS ABILITIES UNTIL THE NEXT DAY!" Chuck announced.

"Sigh...I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have made that Neutral question and now I'm going to be suspected because of it!" Wiggler complained and then had a sad face.

"Don't worry Wiggler I will back you up on this. I personally think you only said that question because you were curious." Koopa said.

"Aww thank you so much Koopa! And yes, I was curious because I just don't know why they make a Nuetral work only by themselves. I think it's kinda unfair to be honest." He explained.

"We may never know Wiggler..." Koopa responded.

The intercom came on again!

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE GAME HAS NOW STARTED SO GET YOURS BUTTS TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Chuck said. Everyone rushed to the living room and they all saw Chuck Quizmo sitting on a chair near the back wall, sipping Lemonade.

"Alright you guys should know what to do. Start accusing each other and vote for who you think is the Mafia, or you can vote No Lynch. And you can also unvote as well. Majority for a lynch is 12." Chuck explained. Everyone understood immediately.

"Alright then. I'm pretty sure we will start off with Wiggler's Neutral question. So Wiggler, what was up with you asking that?" Mario asked.

"Woah woah woah! Since when did YOU call the shots Mister Plumber? Just because you is a hero does NOT mean you get to be the Ring Leader of this." Hammer Bro said.

"What the! No offense Hammer but you just jumped all over Mario for no reason..." Peach said.

"Pretty suspicious of you to automatically jump on his case like that." Daisy said.

"I know. I just don't want to let this go to his head just cause he's a Mushroom Hero or whatever." Hammer Bro replied.

"Interesting that you say that Hammer, because weren't YOU the one who accused Wiggler of being neutral first?" Toadia asked.

"Actually...that makes some sense. Wiggler, why would you randomly ask that question?" Luigi asked.

"Because it was a curious about the game and I've only heard about it a couple times." Wiggler answered.

"I honestly don't see why you guys are on Wiggler's case about his question. He was only curious and besides! I really doubt he would make himself that obvious if he was neutral anyway!" Koopa stated.

"Or maybe that's what he wants us to think." Toadiko spoke and everyone looked to her.

"Huh, why do you say that for?" Lakitu asked.

"Maybe Wiggler is trying to play innocent and the reason he asked that question was because he knew that no one would think he would be that obvious to give himself away so easily. And that ain't gonna work on me buddy! I vote Wiggler." Toadiko explained.

"WHAT! But there's no proof that he is Neutral or even Mafia for that matter! All we are going off by is the question that he asked which is only enough to warrant some suspicion." Daisy said.

"You sure seem to be rushing the votes Toadiko. How are we so sure you're not trying to get us to vote off a Townie?" DK asked.

"Yeah, your vote was pretty sudden Toadiko. Care to explain why?" Mario asked.

"Because I know. I know similar tricks that Wiggler used that made them look innocent but they've always turned out to be deadly in the end. My vote remains on Wiggler." Toadiko explained.

"Okay. You're officially insane. You seriously expect us to believe THAT?" Toadette asked.

"I...shall vote Wiggler as well. From what Toadiko said, it makes sense for Wiggler to make himself look innocent because all of us would be dumb enough to know that he wouldn't do that to give himself away." Lakitu said.

"You guys are just...ridiculous! How in the WORLD are we suppose to know Wiggler is Mafia or Neutral just based off of THAT?" Jojora complained.

"Exactly Jojora. This is just wishful thinking for Wiggler to be the Neutral. I am going to vote NO LYNCH." Peach said.

"Thankfully we have some smart people here so I am going to vote NO LYNCH as well." Toad said.

"Wait...what do you mean by "we have some smart people here?" Luigi asked.

"I was talking about Peach voting for no lynch because voting Wiggler was only based off of what he said." Toad answered.

"You didn't specify by what smart people we have here. I vote Toad." Luigi said.

**Toad: (1) Luigi**

**Wiggler: (2) Toadiko, Lakitu**

**No Lynch: (2) Toad, Peach**

**Yet to vote: (20) Everyone else**

"Please tell me that's a joke Luigi." Toad said.

"Err...sorry Toad but I was trying to get somewhere. Nevermind, I unvote Toad." Luigi said.

"I will vote Wiggler because he is our only leading suspect right now." Shy Guy spoke.

"Grrrr...YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! Seriously you REALLY think that Wiggler is neutral or Mafia based on a question he asked? That is so dumb! I am voting Toadiko because she's trying to sway the vote!" Koopa complained.

"Calling us idiots will get you nowhere, Koopa. I vote you." Diddy said.

"Oh. My. God. You people will mis-lynch and the Mafia will make their nightkill and the Neutral as well, bringing it down 3 townies. Assuming the Neutral gets a Townie of course." Koopa said.

"Please. I know what I am talking about because I have played this game before ya know. I know all the tricks and traps people will use on here." Explained Toadiko. Everyone gasped.

"No way...I'm-I'm voting for Toadiko! She's way too suspicious now!" Toadette stuttered.

"I still think Wiggler is the better choice and I really do believe Toadiko is right in what she is saying. Plus, there's more proof for him to be Neutral anyway. I vote Wiggler." Mario spoke.

"I vote Wiggler as well." Daisy said.

"NO! Please don't do this I am innocent I tell you!" Wiggler pleaded.

"Sorry but you ain't getting out of this buddy! I vote Wiggler." Hammer Bro said with a smirk.

**Wiggler: (6) Toadiko, Lakitu, Mario, Daisy, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy**

**Toadiko: (2) Koopa, Toadette**

**No Lynch: (2) Toad, Peach**

**Yet to vote: (16) Everyone else**

"I vote No Lynch." Yoshi spoke. "Sorry guys, but I don't wanna risk mis-lynching."

"I agree with Yoshi. Even though Wiggler and Toadiko are most suspicious, it's still WAY to risky at this point. I vote no lynch." Dixie said.

"I'll vote No Lynch as well but I'm definitely not taking my suspicions off of Wiggler and Toadiko...and Hammer Bro for that matter." Rosalina said while Hammer rolled his eyes.

"I shall vote No Lynch too, but I have a question for Daisy: Why did you all of a sudden bandwagon on the vote for Wiggler? I mean, you had NO opinion on Wiggler so far and all of a sudden you just vote for him..." Toadia said.

"Because it's quite obvious Wiggler is the most suspicious one here so far...wait a second...no, I-I change my vote! Unvote Wiggler and vote Toadiko!" Daisy said.

"What's with the sudden vote change?" Diddy asked.

"Koopa was right. Toadiko is more suspicious at this point than Wiggler and what she said is definitely suspicious." Daisy replied.

"I vote Daisy because she all of a sudden changed votes too quick." Fly Guy said.

"Well that's kind of a dumb reason, but whatever." Daisy commented.

"No it isn't. After Toadia asked you the question, you automatically changed your vote to Toadiko." Fly Guy pointed out.

"UGH! We are not getting anywhere with this so I vote no lynch." Jojora said.

"Voting no lynch would be the best thing to do right now so I'll vote no lynch as well." Luigi said.

"Between Wiggler and Toadiko...I'd say Wiggler is more suspicious so I vote him." Tiny said.

"Ugh, I am voting no lynch just to get this overwith because I don't know how else I'm suppose to prove to you all that I'm innocent!" Wiggler complained.

"Actually, I would rather a no lynch than a possible mis-lynch. Unvote Toadiko, vote no lynch." Koopa said.

**Wiggler: (6) Toadiko, Lakitu, Mario, Tiny, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy**

**Toadiko: (2) Toadette, Daisy**

**Daisy: (1) Fly Guy**

**No Lynch: (9) Toad, Peach, Yoshi, Dixie, Rosalina, Toadia, Luigi, Koopa, Jojora**

**Yet to vote: (7) Everyone else**

"BARK! BARK!" Chomp barked.

"Dude either speak english or don't even bark at all!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"Fine, meanie! I vote no lynch!"

"Two more for majority!" Chuck spoke while drinking the last of his Lemonade.

"I personally think Toadiko is more suspicious. She's trying to sway us to vote for Wiggler, a possible townie." Birdo said.

"But what Toadiko said actually made a lot of sense for Wiggler to ask that Neutral question. I am keeping my vote on him but it'll probably change later because Toadiko is almost as suspicious as Wiggler." Mario said.

"I still don't trust Toadiko but I unvote her and vote No Lynch." Toadette said.

"Wait a second, do you guys remember when Chuck announced that Wiggler couldn't use his abilities? Well that happened right after Hammer Bro asked Wiggler why he asked his neutral question so it makes more sense for him to use his ability on Wiggler." DK explained.

"...So what does that prove?" Lakitu asked.

"Oh, umm...I was hoping you guys would find that out actually." said DK with a slight laugh.

"Lola? You haven't talked at all during this. What do you think about what has happened?" Peach asked.

"Umm...well, I personally think Toadiko could be Mafia because she seems pretty weird and suspicious like she's hiding something." Lola replied shyly.

"Girl, there is nothing I can hide because I am a Townie." Toadiko responded.

"Yeah as if we're suppose to believe that. I vote Toadiko." Diddy said.

"Diddy, why the heck didn't you vote No Lynch? All you had to do was vote for No Lynch and this day will be over already and no one will get mis-lynched." Luigi said.

"Because I don't trust Toadiko and I have a feeling she has a deadly ability." Diddy answered.

"How would you know she has a deadly ability? That makes no sense. Ugh whatever, I'm voting No Lynch." Birdo stated.

"AND MAJORITY HAS FANTASTICALLY BEEN REACHED! Since No Lynch was reached, no one is sent home but the Mafia will make their nightkill tonight. And this will also be a good time to use any abilities." Chuck happily announced.

"Whoo...that was TOO close." Wiggler said with a relieved sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshi asked.

"Well I was close to being day lynched because of a dumb accusation but thankfully I am not because that would've been SO embarassing!" Wiggler complained. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"...I think I know who I'm voting for tomorrow." Tiny remarked, then everyone went back to their rooms.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Heeello?" Chuck said gleefully.

"Hi, do I see you in person if I wanna scan someone?"

"Why yes you do missy! Come right in!" He gestured and the person quickly walked in to his office.

"Alright, I shall scan...TOADIA!"

"Alright, now hold on just a sec..." Chuck said as he reached into his file cabinets and got out Toadia's role sheet and handed it to the person.

"Hmm...insteresting! This should come in handy. Thank you!" The person then handed the role sheet back to Chuck and quickly exited the Office.

**LATER:**

Another person dressed in a black cloak quickly made their way into Chuck's office.

"Hello there. I have a scan ability and I would like to use it on Wiggler."

Chuck shook his head up and down and reached into his file cabinets and got out Wiggler's role and showed it the person.

"Got it."

**NIGHT TIME:**

"So we all know who we are gonna nightkill, right?"

"Yep, although I don't see why we have to nightkill him but whatever, I'm up for this."

"Well it's pretty much only a random nightkill because we haven't figured out who would be a huge threat to us."

"Agreed and it's only Day 1 anyways!"

The 9 mafia members quietly made their way into Chuck's office.

**MORNING:**

The intercom came on.

"Gooooood morning everybody! Please meet up in the living room as I have to tell ya a few special announcements!"

"Ahh...I slept really good! What about you Toad? Toad...? Oh no! Don't tell me he was nightkilled!" Toadette shrieked and ran out of her room.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room, eager to hear who got nightkilled.

"Alright, I know all of ya want to know who got nightkilled so here it is..." Chuck then fligned the role sheet towards Mario and he caught it in the air.

**Toad,**

**You are a Townie and you can prevent someone from voting the whole day.**

"Just great. And I didn't even suspect him as Mafia either! Ugh." Mario pouted while Toadette was really sad Toad had to leave so soon.

"Ah! I have more announcements! Toadia and Wiggler have been scanned by 2 people who I shall not name for obvious reasons. The scanners have got their full profile info." Chuck announced. Everyone looked toward Toadia and Wiggler.

Wiggler gulped.

"But wait, what about the Neutral kill though? Can't the neutral kill as well?" Fly Guy asked.

"Well...you'll just have to wait and see!" Chuck said with a wink.

"Well I'm pretty sure we all know who we are voting for." Mario said, not taking his eyes off of Wiggler.

"And again, you continue to act like the Ring Leader, always taking control of everything and swaying everyone to do something." Hammer Bro spoke. Mario started to get mad.

End of Chapter 1.

So...who do you think is innocent? Who do you think is the Neutral? Who do you think is Mafia? Please let me know in your reviews!


	2. Hammer and Toadiko Drama

Last time on Super Mario Mafia: The players chose to vote a no lynch and no one was eliminated. However, suspicion arose for Wiggler as he kept being accused of being the Neutral. What will happen next?

**Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy DK Toadette Rosalina Tiny Shy Guy Toadia Wiggler Baby Peach Lakitu Hammer Bro Toadiko Jojora Koopa Fly Guy Chain Chomp Lola**

After being saddened upon from Toad's unexpected nightkill, the players were sent back to their rooms to strategize a bit before the next round.

Toadette was probably the most sad out of everyone. She didn't want Toad gone and she didn't even suspect him of being the Mafia as well.

Toadette entered Rosalina's and Tiny's room.

"Hey guys...umm, do you mind if I stay in this room for the rest of the game? I'm still depressed about Toad and I don't like sleeping all by myself cause I get scared easily." Toadette whimpered.

"Of course you can Toadette. But don't let Toad's elimination get in the way of the game. He was just...unlucky." Rosalina said with a wink. Tiny raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I should use my ability now..." Tiny whispered to herself and made sure Toadette or Rosalina didn't hear anything.

"I wonder what that Hammer Bro's problem is. He probably got his wannabe-badass attitude from working with Bowser." Mario said in a snarky way.

"Just ignore him and don't let him get to you. He's just looking for a rise out of you and to make yourself look suspicious without you even noticing." Peach comforted him.

"...How do you know THAT?" Mario asked oddly.

"Well, I HAVE been around people like that a lot of times and the situation is mostly the same every time." Peach said with a smile. Mario was still confused but decided to shake it off.

A figure dressed in black cloak was walking to Chuck's office. They entered.

"Yesss? What can I do for you?" Chuck gracefully asked.

"I would like to copy Rosalina's ability please." They said.

"Copy, huh? Hold on a sec..." Chuck said as he opened his drawer cabinet in his desk and dug out Rosalina's ability file. He pulled out an ability sheet and read it to them:

"Rosalina can scan 1 person each day. But since you are a copier, you now have her ability to use." Chuck explained.

"Wow, that's awesome! Umm...I'd like to use the scan ability on Rosalina please." The person politely asked. Chuck nodded and searched for Rosalina's profile in a seperate cabinet. He pulled it out and gave it them.

"Huh." Was all the person had said.

MEANWHILE...

"Ugh, can you like, not stare at me like that? It looks like you want to eat me up!" Jojora complained.

"...It's just the way my face looks! DIVA!" Chain Chomp snarled.

"Diva? You SERIOUSLY think that's an insult to me?" Jojora asked.

"In my eyes." Chomp replied.

"In your eyes? What's in your eyes? Is it dust?" Jojora asked.

Chain Chomp shook his head in disbelief.

The intercom came on.

"Ability announcement! SOMEONE HAS COPIED ROSALINA AND SCANNED HER! That is all for now."

"OH MY GOD! Rosalina...has a scan ability? And someone copied her and used it on HER? No way. Things should be interesting when we start discussing." Jojora said with a devious smile.

"Hmm...yes, it should be interesting..." Chomp said with a devious smile as well.

A person with black cloak entered the hallway as well.

"UGH, this stupid cloak makes me feel like a stalker!" The person complained. They grabbed their paper and slid under the door slit.

Chuck noticed this and got it.

The intercom came on again.

"ROSALINA CAN NOT USE HER ABILITIES FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" Chuck announced. Rosalina's jaw dropped.

"Oh god...I think a Mafia found out my ability and now they're trying to get rid of me! OH GOD, I'M GONNA BE NIGHTKILLED NEXT!" Rosalina shrieked.

Toadette ran in the room.

"Rosalina, you just need to calm down okay? Maybe you'll get lucky and someone will protect you from being night lynched." Toadette said with a wink. It made Rosalina feel a little better.

Tiny quickly walked in the room.

"So news spread out about you Rosalina. Sorry that had to happen but speaking of all that, who did you scan?" Tiny asked.

Rosalina sighed. "I'll tell everyone who I scanned when we're at the discussion."

Tiny grunted.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! THE DISCUSSION IS ABOUT TO START A IN A FEW MINUTES! GET ON DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

"Oh gosh. I wonder who the suspicion is gonna turn towards today..." Lola said while walking in the hallway with Shy Guy.

"The suspicion will probably stay on Wiggler and go to Rosalina because we've all found out she has a scan ability because someone copied her and scanned her themselves." Shy Guy replied.

"...Do you really believe that Wiggler is the Neutral?" Lola asked.

"Honestly, yes but it's more like a 70% yes." Shy Guy answered.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Chuck Quizno was sitting on a balcony high up in the living room, eating pepperoni pizza! (YUM!)

"Alright. Majority is 12. Now...BEGIN!" He said dramatically.

"I vote Wiggler." Toadiko and Hammer Bro said in unison.

"Me too." Mario said.

"Same here!" Toadette also said.

Jojora gasped. "What is WRONG with you people! We JUST heard the news that someone copied Rosalina and scanned her and now you four just wanna jump on the vote for Wiggler all of a sudden?" Jojora said with a frustrated look.

"I agree." Fly Guy added. "You four are very suspicious to me...especially Toadiko and Hammer Bro! You two seemed to want to push the vote for Wiggler yesterday! I think both of you are Mafia who are in a power alliance!"

"That is the dumbest accusation I have EVER heard in my entire life!" Toadiko shouted, which surprised everyone else. "No Fly Guy, it's pretty obvious he is the Neutral and it's WAY too risky to keep him in anyway!"

"You don't even know if he is the Neutral! All you are going about from him is that question he asked on the first day! I vote Toadiko." Yoshi spoke.

"GRRRR, you are all such idiots! I can't even believe I'm bothering to help you guys out here!" Toadiko shouted.

"You're not helping us here. You're insulting us and over-reacting to everything. I vote Toadiko." Daisy said.

"Can we PLEASE get on to Rosalina's scans before voting ANYONE out? It's obvious she is the scanner because someone copied her and scanned her." Tiny pleaded.

"Just because she's the scanner, doesn't mean she's a Townie." Hammer Bro spoke.

"Huh? Nobody even MENTIONED that! You are just making yourself more and more suspicious here. Stop having so much anger." Dixie said.

"ANYWAYS...I scanned Toadia yesterday and she came up Mafia. So I shall vote for Toadia." Rosalina said. Toadia shrieked.

"WHAT! I am NOT a mafia! You must have a broken scan or I must have an ability I don't know about that makes my profile come up Mafia!" Toadia cried.

"It's proof enough for me. Unvote Wiggler, vote Toadia." Hammer Bro said.

"Vote Hammer Bro. You keep switching your votes and you seem to be rushing the vote as well. I am pretty sure you are a mafia." Peach said.

"I don't think Hammer Bro is mafia in my opinion." DK said. "Sure, he acts WAY too suspicious and weird, but I don't think he is mafia because it would be too obvious."

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"...I guess you're right. I'll unvote Hammer Bro for now." Peach said.

"Back to the scan, I think Toadia is right about it being broken because I didn't really suspect her as being Mafia actually. Unvote Toadia." Rosalina said.

"It's only day 2 so OF COURSE you don't think she is Mafia. I vote Toadia." Chain Chomp said.

"But there's still a possibility of her scan being wrong, Chomp. We can't just vote her off just like that because it's definitely possible she could be Townie." Luigi said.

"I think whoever scanned Wiggler yesterday and whoever copied and scanned Rosalina today should come out right now so we can get some new info." Toadiko said.

No one spoke for a whole minute.

"Alright then looks like I'm gonna have to pressure people to reveal themselves..." Toadiko said with a smirk.

"How are we so sure you're not the one who scanned her?" Lakitu spoke up.

"Yeah, you seem to be calling all the shots here so how are we sure you didn't copy Rosalina or scan Wiggler yourself?" Jojora said.

"Because I don't have a copy or scan ability." Toadiko answered.

"Then what DO you have?" Fly Guy impatiently asked.

"Enough of these silly questions. I think we all should vote for Toadia and lynch her off so we can see if Rosalina's scan are correct or not." Hammer Bro snarkily said.

"Vote Hammer Bro. He's trying to rush us to get rid of a possible Townie." Tiny said. Hammer Bro facepalmed himself.

**VOTE COUNT:**

**Toadiko (2): Yoshi, Daisy**

**Wiggler (3): Toadiko, Toadette, Mario**

**Toadia (2): Hammer Bro, Chain Chomp**

**Hammer Bro (1): Tiny**

"Unvote Toadiko, vote Hammer Bro. He is way more suspicious in my opinion and if he turns out to be Mafia then Toadiko is going next." Yoshi said.

"I'll vote Hammer Bro too. He's trying to rush us to lynch off someone...again!" Lakitu said.

"Baby Peach, Lola, Birdo, Wiggler and Koopa...you 3 haven't even spoken at all during this. What's your opinion?" Diddy asked.

"Well...I believe both Hammer Bro and Toadiko are Mafia but Hammer is more of a threat so...vote Hammer Bro." Lola said.

"I honestly don't know who could be Mafia you guys. It is definitely possible for Hammer Bro to be Townie and Toadiko to be mafia or vice-versa or even both of them could be townies! I need more time to think." Birdo said.

"Vote Hammer Bro. He was trying to put all suspicion on Wiggler yesterday and is now rushing us to vote Toadia off, who could be a Townie. I'm sorry, but I don't see how a Townie could even do that." Koopa explained.

"You know, Koopa...you've been defending the most suspicious person here who is most likely the Neutral. Unvote Wiggler, vote Koopa." Toadiko said.

"WHAT! You are insane! Just because I defended him does NOT mean I am his mafia buddy!" Koopa shouted with panic.

"Unvote Toadia vote Koopa. I suspected you as well during the first day because you defended him to the extreme." Hammer Bro also said. Koopa rolled his eyes.

"Again, you are a rushing a vote for someone. Seriously, stop doing that it is getting incredibly annoying. Unvote Toadiko, vote you." Daisy said, rubbing her temples.

"Unvote Toadia, vote Koopa. I have a good gut instinct you are a mafia trying to protect the Neutral because the Neutral could be on YOUR side and you totally trust him." Chain Chomp said.

"This is beyond ridiculous. I can't even believe you guys are doing this to me! I am totally a Townie!" Koopa complained.

"Unvote Wiggler, Vote Koopa. His responses seem to be of panic. Definitely a mafia tell, in my opinion." Mario said.

"I like how all the suspicion somehow turned toward Koopa when Toadiko and Hammer are the most suspicious ones here." Yoshi said while shaking his head sideways.

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE has some common sense here!" Koopa said in grace.

"I think we should wait for Baby Peach to speak her opinion. She hasn't talked at all during the first day and this day." Shy Guy pointed out. Everyone looked to her.

"I...think Koopa is mafia so I vote him." Baby Peach said, struggling to get her words out.

**VOTE COUNT:**

**Koopa (5): Hammer Bro, Toadiko, Mario, Baby Peach, Chain Chomp**

**Hammer Bro (5): Tiny, Yoshi, Lakitu, Daisy, Koopa**

"Oh COME ON! How in the WORLD is that any proof Koopa is mafia? You people are just...I can't even say. Vote Hammer Bro." Jojora said.

"About what DK said...Hammer probably isn't Mafia because he acts way too obvious for that but it could be a trick also...but for now, I vote Koopa." Said Rosalina.

"I vote no lynch. We are taking WAY too much of a risk here deciding to vote either Koopa or Hammer Bro." Wiggler said.

"No lynch is a terrible idea. It gives the Mafia an advantage plus the Neutral could kill off a Townie as well. I shall vote...Koopa." Luigi said, but was kinda unsure about his decision.

"Let's take a look at the possibilities." Dixie spoke. "It's 13-9-1 right now. IF we vote no lynch, Mafia make a nightkill making it 12-9-1 and if the Neutral kills a Townie, it will be 11-9-1 meaning that if we make a mis-lynch the next day it will be game over for us."

"You make a good point there. Unvote No Lynch. I'm still deciding who to vote for." Wiggler responded.

"I...I guess I'll vote for Koopa." DK said, hoping he didn't make a wrong choice.

"NO PLEASE DON'T! I AM A TOWNIE, YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" Koopa pleaded.

"4 more for majority!" Chuck announced.

"Come on you guys! I have no idea why you're all voting for Koopa, there is absolutely NO proof at all for him to be Mafia yet. Toadiko and Hammer are trying to manipulate you all!" Jojora said.

"Manipulating? Do not make me laugh. People are obviously trusting my word." Hammer said in a cocky way.

"Sorry Koopa, but I gotta vote for you. I believe in what DK said...sort of." Diddy said.

"NO NO NO!" Koopa yelled.

"I vote for Koopa. I know it seems incredibly risky but this game is all about taking risks." Birdo finally spoke.

"Exactly Birdo. Vote Koopa." Shy Guy said.

"1 more!" Chuck announced.

Koopa looked to Wiggler for a defense, but Wiggler just turned away because he couldn't bare looking at his helpless face.

"FINE THEN! IF YOU ALL DON'T WANNA BELIEVE ME THEN I'LL UNVOTE HAMMER AND VOTE MYSELF!" Koopa yelled. Everyone was in shock.

"NO! I WAS ABOUT TO CHANGE MY VOTE!" Birdo screamed.

"Too late Birdo." Koopa said in a rude way and ran to his room to pack up his stuff.

Chuck Quizno made his way down to the living room, with Koopa's profile sheet in his hand. Koopa quickly walked in the living room and left the mansion, slamming the door hard.

A few people were sad to see Koopa leave but they were all anxious to see what his profile had said.

Chuck handed the sheet to Lola. She quickly read through it and gasped.

**Koopa,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can copy someone's ability each day.**

"No! He was the one who probably copied Rosalina and scanned her! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach cried.

"I...don't believe it..." Chomp said in major shock.

"Toadiko and Hammer Bro are going tomorrow." Toadette whispered to herself.

NIGHT TIME:

"...And that's my plan on why we should eliminate him. Any objections?"

"Nope! Perfect plan!"

"I agree and he most likely has a threatening ability as well."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he does actually!"

"Alright, let's go to Chuck's office..."

A FEW HOURS LATER...

The Neutral paced back and forth throughout the halls.

"I need to think hard about this because the decision I make could most likely affect the rest of the game." They wondered out loud. The Neutral stopped and made their decision and ran to Chuck's office.

MORNING:

"Goooooood morning everybody! Please report to the living room so you can see who has been nightkilled." Chuck happily announced.

Everyone gathered in the living room, eager to hear what has happened.

"The mafia made their nightkill last night...and they got rid of the buff DK! Here's his profile!" Chuck said, flinging the sheet to Luigi. He caught it and read it out loud.

**DK,**

**You are a TOWNIE and can protect only 2 people in the whole game.**

"Dangit! We lost the doctor! Well, semi-doctor." Shy Guy pouted.

"Also, shocking news, the Neutral has made their nightkill and they got a Mafia for you all!" Chuck said with a bright smile and flinged the profile sheet to Toadette. She caught it and read it out loud:

**Baby Peach,**

**You are a MAFIA and everytime you are scanned, you will come back a Townie.**

"Woo! At least the Neutral got rid of a Mafia we wouldn't even suspect!" Daisy said with joy.

"The ratio is now 12-8-1 so the Townies better step their game up!" Chuck said.

"Well, I already know who I'm voting for later." Toadia said while looking to Hammer Bro. He just rolled his eyes in reply.

EOC.

So who do you think is the Mafia now? Who do you think is the Neutral? Please review!


	3. Mafialike Ability

I made a mistake last Chapter. When Dixie explained the ratio count, she said "the ratio is now 13-9-1". That was a mistake, the ratio was 14-9-1 before Koopa got eliminated. So the ratio NOW is, 12-8-1.

_Last time on Super Mario Mafia: There was heavy suspicion towards Hammer Bro and Toadiko being Mafia buddies because they were the Ring Leaders of the group and kept controlling everyone to change their votes and suspicion. They managed to put a lot of suspicion on Koopa because some people thought Koopa was a mafia defending the Neutral and they thought that Koopa thought that the Neutral was on the Mafia side. Half of the people voted for Koopa and Koopa voted for himself because he gave up and ended up being a Townie. The mafia made their nightkill and got rid of DK, a townie and the neutral got rid of Baby Peach, a mafia. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?_

**Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Rosalina Tiny Shy Guy Toadia Wiggler Lakitu Hammer Bro Toadiko Jojora Fly Guy Chain Chomp Lola**

After hearing the surprising results of who got nightkilled, everyone walked to their rooms to strategize on what to do next.

Rosalina was walking with Toadette and Tiny back to their room.

"I'm actually surprised I didn't get nightkilled because everyone knew I had a scan ability and scan abilities were threats to the Mafia." Rosalina said.

"Maybe they're planning to do something to make you look suspicious?" Tiny replied.

"You...really think so?" Rosalina said with uncertainty.

"I think it's possible as well. There has to be a reason why they kept you in anyways!" Toadette added.

"Oh God...they'll probably disable me again! I GOTTA HURRY!" Rosalina shrieked and ran to Chuck's office, not bothering to take the black cloak with her cause everyone knows she can scan now.

Someone entered Chuck's office.

"Yes'm?" Chuck said.

"Hi. I would like to use my disable ability on Rosalina please."

"Done and done!"

Rosalina made her way into the office hallway.

"Almost there!" Rosalina yelled to herself. She was getting more and more anxious as she strived to get that scan badly.

The intercom came on.

"ROSALINA CAN NOT USE HER ABILITIES AND CAN NOT VOTE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" Chuck announced.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rosalina cried. "I was SO close too!"

"Oh no...poor Rosalina! I don't even think she got the scan she needed!" Birdo said with a sigh depressed sigh.

"Just great. Now we can't get any more new info! Ugh...oh well. I'm sure someone else has a scan ability." Yoshi said.

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure that Rosalina is a Townie. Do you think she is?" Birdo asked.

"I believe she's a Townie but I won't be surprised if she turns out to be Mafia." He answered.

"Me neither..." Birdo said.

Someone else entered Chuck's office.

"Ello there. What can I do for you?" Chuck asked.

"I would like to protect...THIS person!" The person said, writing the other person's name on paper just in case someone else heard them.

"Okie dokie."

The intercom came on.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN PROTECTED FOR THE NIGHTKILL!"

"Oh thank god, hopefully that person is me!" Rosalina said with relief.

"I'm pretty sure it is you." Toadette spoke. "We all believe you're a Townie and you have a useful ability so it makes sense for someone to protect you." Rosalina smile.

"I don't believe she's a townie..." Tiny whispered.

Another person entered Chuck's office.

"Well, this was not unexpected. What can I do for ya?"

"I would like to Upgrade someone."

"I'm guessing you want to upgrade HER then?"

"No, not her...HER." The person wrote the name down on paper. "I believe she has a more useful ability."

"Kay kay."

The intercom came on yet again.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN UPGRADED!"

"Oh boy, I hope that is me! Wait...how do you if you have been upgraded?" Rosalina asked.

"Well when the discussion is about to begin, you go in the living room with everyone else and if you see Chuck he'll notify you by some sort of hand signal and he'll talk to you about what the upgrade did to your ability. I know this because I've watched the TV Series before." Toadette explain.

"Okay, thank you so much!" Rosalina replied politely.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get a soda." Tiny said while walking out of the room.

Yet another person entered the office.

"Another lovely contestant. What do you want?"

"I would like to use my ability on Chain Chomp."

"Alrighty then!"

The intercom came on once again.

"CHAIN CHOMP MUST VOTE FOR HIMSELF WHEN DISCUSSION STARTS!"

"WHAT!" Chain Chomp screamed. "WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO?"

Jojora walked in the room, sipping a Lemonade.

"I honestly think it was Wiggler who did that to you. You were the one who voted for his friend, Koopa so it was probably him who did that." Jojora explained.

"But why me though? Hammer Bro was the one who constantly nagged on him being the Neutral and so did Toadiko might I add. Something doesn't seem right here..." Chain Chomp said, thinking.

"Actually you're right. If Wiggler did use that ability on you, then something definitely doesn't seem right here. Hmmm...I think we should form sort of plan to get suspicion on Wiggler." Jojora said. Chomp agreed.

Another person entered the office. (Yes, AGAIN)

"Hello what can I-"

"I WANNA SCAN CHAIN CHOMP RIGHT NOW!"

"Woah, ok then! Just calm down sonny."

Chuck opened a file cabinet and searched for Chain Chomp's profile. He got it with ease and gave it to the person. The person smiled deviously.

"Perfect."

The intercom came on AGAIN.

"CHAIN CHOMP HAS BEEN SCANNED BY SOMEONE!"

Chomp shrieked.

"Oh god, someone is after me! Someone really thinks I'm mafia!" Chomp said, being incredibly nervous.

"It can't be Rosalina who scanned him cause she's disabled so who could it be?" Jojora whispered to herself.

"ATTENTION! DISCUSSION WILL START IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"Hmm...my ability IS incredibly useful but I'm not sure if it will make me suspicious in the long run..." Lola said to herself while walking to the living room.

The 21 remaining contestants entered the living room, eager to lynch off a mafia. As Jojora entered, Chuck Quizno literally pulled her aside.

"Hey! What's up with you?" Jojora pouted.

"Just letting ya know that you've been upgraded by someone so now you have another ability which you can disable someone with. Do you wanna choose now or later?" Chuck whispered.

"Now. I choose Peach to be disabled." Jojora instantly replied.

"Gotcha." Chuck replied. Jojora skipped back to the main area of the room.

"Alright people majority is 10. Chain chomp automatically votes himself and I forgot to mention earlier that Peach can not use her abilities!"

"WHAT?" Peach shrieked.

"Huh. Anyways, let's start this discussion. Peach, why the heck do you think you were disabled and Chomp, why were you attacked and scanned?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Vote Hammer Bro. I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired of you being the Ring Leader of the group." Fly Guy said.

"Oh just shut up already. I'm trying to get somewhere so we can get new info for all of us." Hammer Bro said in anger.

"I just wanna know who made me vote for myself!" Chomp said with annoyance.

"I think Wiggler either scanned Chomp or made Chomp vote himself. If I remember correctly, Koopa was Wiggler's best friend and Chomp voted for Koopa cause he thought he was Mafia. So it's definitely possible he used one of the 2 abilities on Chomp." Jojora explained.

"I'm sorry but that does not prove whatsoever that I used an ability on Chomp." Wiggler stated.

"I never said it did prove you used an ability on him. I just said it was possible." Jojora responded.

"Right now, my top mafia suspects are Hammer Bro, Toadiko, Chain Chomp, and Lola. The reason I suspect Chain Chomp was because he never gave much input so far in the game and just jumped on the bandwagon for votes. The reason I suspect Lola is cause she never gives any input at all!" Mario explained.

"I agree with your list Mario." Fly Guy commented. "But out of those 4, Chain Chomp is most suspicious to me because like you said, he jumps on the bandwagon for votes. Hammer and Toadiko act way too obvious to be mafia and I think they're just playing to the extreme. And Lola? Well, she doesn't seem as suspicious as Chomp to me."

"The reason I don't talk much is because I've been completely clueless as to who could be mafia, even at this point! Besides, you can't trust ANYBODY in this game." Lola said.

"Actually, she has a point. You can't trust anyone in this game because they could definitely be lying. Even the ones with the most convincing argument." Luigi said.

"Exactly. But for now, I'm waiting for new info to spill out to see where we can go." Hammer said.

"Alright, I'll spill it because I can't handle the pressure. I was the one who scanned Chain Chomp. He came back as Mafia and his ability was that he can disable 5 people from voting. Vote Chain Chomp." Shy Guy said. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT? But I'm not a mafia though! Your scan must be broken!" Chomp whined.

"Sorry Chomp but disabling 5 people from voting sounds like a Mafia ability to me. Vote Chomp." Tiny said.

"I actually agree. It's a powerful ability and it does not sound like something a townie would have. Vote Chain Chomp." Daisy said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Yes, my ability is powerful but that does not mean I'm a mafia!" Chomp cried.

"Even if you were a townie, it's WAY too risky to keep you in because that ability is a threat to all alliances. Vote Chain Chomp." Toadiko said.

"For once, I agree with Toadiko. Vote Chomp." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, no way a townie would have an ability like that. Vote Chomp." Hammer Bro said.

"You guys are forgetting the possibility that Chomp could very well be a townie! I mean, what if Shy Guy's scan IS broken? His ability could actually be very useful to us townies! He could disable all the most suspicious people from voting so we wouldn't have them trying to manipulate us to vote someone innocent off!" Toadette said, then looked to Toadiko and Hammer.

"Toadette with the point! PLEASE don't do this you guys!" Chomp pleaded.

"Sorry Toadette but I honestly don't buy it. The ability is the mafia-like and he quickly jumped on the bandwagon for Koopa's vote AND Toadia's vote. Vote Chain Chomp." Lakitu said.

"Vote Chain Chomp." Daisy said.

"Vote Daisy. Once again, she jumped on the vote for someone without any input whatsoever." Dixie said.

"Oh, just get over it. I don't have any input because everyone said what I wanted to say." Daisy pouted.

"I'll vote Daisy too. You voted for someone in a rush on Day 1 and when I called you out on it, you changed your vote immediately." Said Toadia.

"The only reason I did that was because I was unsure of what I wanted to do because so many suspicions were flying everywhere and I got easily confused." Daisy said.

"...I guess that's understandable. Unvote Daisy." Toadia replied.

"I'm still not sure about Chomp being mafia. Sure, it's a powerful ability but it's still possible he's a townie." Peach said.

"I know! That's why you people REALLY shouldn't vote me off!" Chomp said.

"I believe Chomp is a townie. I would vote Hammer Bro but surprisingly him, and Toadiko for that matter, haven't even done anything to cause a sway in the votes...yet." Luigi said.

"Like I said before, this game is all about taking risks and the risk we took yesterday just so happened to be a bad one. But I'm pretty confident in Chomp being Mafia so I vote him." Birdo said.

"1 more for majority!" Chuck announced.

"Please please PLEASE don't do this! You have no proof I'm actually Mafia anyway!" Chomp said.

"No proof you are a mafia, huh? Big slip-up there Chomp, a townie wouldn't say to everyone that we have no proof of you being mafia. Vote Chomp." Mario said.

Chomp's jaw dropped.

"And majority has been reached! Chain Chomp has been eliminated from the game!" Chuck announced.

"Errr...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chain Chomp screamed in rage and stormed off to his room to get his things. A few minutes later, he brought his things and stormed out the mansion and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"I feel sorry for him." Diddy whispered.

Chuck handed the profile sheet to Lakitu. He gasped in surprise.

**Chain Chomp,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can prevent 5 people from voting. You can only use this once.**

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Birdo complained.

"So my scan IS broken. God, I'm such an idiot!" Shy Guy said while looking down.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know it would have the opposite results." Dixie said to comfort him.

"But how was he not mafia though? He had the ability that just screamed MAFIA!" Hammer Bro said.

"Apparently everything is not what it seems in this game. I just feel so bad that we lost a person with one of the most useful abilities." Toadia said.

Everyone decided to shake it off as best as they could and went to their rooms.

"I have had ENOUGH of this! Hammer Bro and Toadiko are going DOWN tomorrow, are you two with me or not?" Toadette frustratingly.

"Yes, we are. Those 2 have caused the most drama in this game and lynched off a townie, and almost lynched off a few others before that. I am almost positive they are both Mafia." Tiny said.

"Agreed. I'm pretty sure everyone else will vote for them tomorrow as well because we've all had enough of their manipulation." Rosalina said.

"So who are we gonna vote out tomorrow then? We can only lynch off 1 person per vote-off." Tiny asked while playing with her hair.

"We vote off Hammer Bro because he's more of a threat than Toadiko in my opinion." Toadette said.

"Agreed. So that's what we'll do then." Rosalina commented with a smile.

MEANWHILE:

"Peach, I have a question for you..." Mario said while laying down on his bed. "What IS your ability? You seem to be secretive about it."

"How can I trust that you won't tell anyone else?" Peach asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine!" Mario said with a cheesy smile.

"Oh...alright then. I have the ability to upgrade someone but someone else has it too because I did not use today." Peach explained.

"Oh, okay. My ability is that I get to copy someone's abilities." Mario also explained. Peach gasped.

"Wait! So...were you the one who copied Rosalina's ability then scanned her?" Peach asked hesitantly.

"Yes I did. Her alliance is...mafia." Mario dramatically said. Peach gasped again.

"No way...I totally believed she was a townie! Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because a copy ability is a HUGE threat to the Mafia, don't you know that?" Mario asked.

"Oh...nevermind, I guess you're right then. Let's reveal this info to everyone in a few days."

NIGHT TIME:

"Why are we killing her again?"

"Because I have a plan and it's a good one too! Just trust me."

"Let's just do this and get it overwith."

The 8 mafia members quickly ran to Chuck's office.

MORNING:

"Good morning everybody! Hope you all slept fantastically! Report to the living room to see who got nightkilled." Chuck announced on the intercom.

Everyone gathered in the living room, incredibly anxious to see who got night lynched.

"I think you all are gonna be saddened by this one." Chuck said and handed the profile sheet to Shy Guy and read it out loud.

**Tiny Kong,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can protect someone each day from being nightkilled.**

Everyone gasped in shock.

"DANGIT! How could we lose another doctor? The mafia are SO going down..." Fly Guy complained.

"I'm pretty sure we all know who we are voting off today anyway." Dixie said while looking toward Toadiko and Hammer Bro.

"And we're gonna make sure they don't get out of this one, this time." Lakitu said with a smirk.

EOC.

Same questions as before: Who do you think is Mafia? Who do you think is Neutral? Who do you think is innocent?


	4. A Quick and Hectic Day

Last time on Super Mario Mafia: Shy Guy had revealed he scanned Chain Chomp and revealed that Chomp's alliance was Mafia and ability. Everyone thought his ability was definitely a mafia ability because it seemed too powerful for a townie. They all voted him off, but found that he had actually been a townie, shocking everyone else. Tiny was nightkilled and more shock came when they found out she was the protector. And it seems that everyone has a plan to get rid of Hammer Bro and Toadiko.

**Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Rosalina Shy Guy Toadia Wiggler Lakitu Hammer Bro Toadiko Jojora Fly Guy Lola**

After hearing of Tiny's nightkill half of everyone rushed back to their rooms.

"GOTTA GET A SCAN!" Rosalina said, breathing heavily while running as fast as she could to Chuck's office.

Several other people were also running to Chuck's office in their black cloaks, in order to keep as much suspicion off them as possible.

"YES! I MADE IT!" Rosalina cheered and quickly entered his office.

"Hello what ca-"

"I WANNA SCAN WIGGLER!" Rosalina yelled in panic

"Okay okay!" Chuck said then searched through his cabinet to look for Wiggler's file. He got it out and showed it to her.

"Hmmm...interesting...thanks!" Rosalina said then ran out the office.

The intercom came on.

"WIGGLER HAS BEEN SCANNED!" Chuck announced.

"AGAIN? Oh no..." Said Wiggler in worry.

The next person came in.

"Yes? What can I-"

"DISABLE HAMMER BRO RIGHT NOW!"

"Woah, okay then!"

The intercom came on.

"HAMMER BRO CAN NOT VOTE OR USE HIS ABILITIES TILL THE NEXT DAY!" He announced.

"Thank you." The person said politely.

The next person came in.

"Let me guess, you're gonna interrupt me saying you want to use an ability?" Chuck asked.

"Um, I didn't interrupt you."

"Oh...well alright then! What do you wanna do?"

"Copy Hammer Bro's abilities please."

Chuck shook his head and got out Hammer's ability sheet and gave it to the person.

The intercom came on AGAIN.

"HAMMER BRO HAS BEEN COPIED!"

"Interesting. Um...I guess I'll use it on...HIM then!"

The intercom came on ONCE AGAIN.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN CURSED!"

"Cursed? What the hell does he mean by that?" Lakitu asked out loud.

"Who knows...maybe it's a special ability someone used on someone else?" Fly Guy answered.

"Daaaaang, a ton of abilities have been used! It is going to be really hectic when we get in the discussion..." Birdo said.

"Not really because we are voting off Hammer Bro, remember? We'll talk about the abilities that have been used for tomorrow." Yoshi said.

"Oh yeah...I completely forgot." Birdo replied.

"ATTENTION! DISCUSSION WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Chuck announced.

"Well, this should be a quick day." Jojora commented while putting her makeup away. She quickly walked to the living room with everyone else.

"I will honestly be shocked if Hammer Bro turns out to be a Townie. If he is, then he'll get the Townie LVP Award..." Diddy said.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't townie, but it would be the most surprising thing in all of Mafia history if he was..." Dixie replied.

Everyone arrived in the living room.

"The majority is 10 everyone. Also, the ratio is now 10-8-1 so townies...if you mis-lynch then all you have is the Neutral to rely on for their nightkill!" Chuck announced.

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure we won't mis-lynch." Peach said happily.

"Now...SHOOT!"

"Vote Hammer Bro." Said both Diddy and Dixie.

"Vote Hammer Bro as well." Yoshi said.

"Vote Hammer!" Said Mario and Luigi in unison.

"Vote Hammer." Toadette said.

"Yep, vote Hammer." Peach added.

"WAIT, HOLD ON A SECOND! Before we mis-lynch here I wanna know why Rosalina hasn't been nightkilled by the mafia yet! What's up with that?" Hammer Bro hesitantly said.

"Mis-lynch? Ha! Don't make us laugh! I vote you. You are obviously trying to put others on the spotlight so we won't lynch you but you ain't getting out of this one, buddy." Jojora said.

"Two more to clinch it!" Chuck announced.

"Actually...I've been wondering why Rosalina hasn't been nightkilled too...and Shy Guy as well! Scan abilities are HUGE threats to the Mafia so I'm wondering why they weren't nightkilled yet either..." Fly Guy said.

"Actually yeah...that IS really suspicious...Rosalina! Shy Guy! Any defense to this?" Lakitu asked.

"Well obviously everyone figured out I had a scan ability because someone copied me and it was announced. The reason why I wasn't nightkilled is because the mafia are trying to put suspicion on me, but it ain't working because I scanned someone else today." Rosalina said.

"Who did you scan?" Diddy quickly asked.

"I scanned Wiggler. His alliance was townie and his ability was that he could make someone vote themselves. But do you know what the weird thing is? I kept thinking Wiggler was either mafia or neutral and yet he turned out to be townie, but when I scanned Toadia she turned out to be mafia and I didn't even suspect her at all! And I still don't suspect her!" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, your scan must be broken. I don't think Wiggler is Neutral, but I think he is Mafia. But we'll talk about that tomorrow. I vote Hammer Bro." Toadia replied.

"One more!" Yelled Chuck.

"I vote Rosalina! We're taking WAY too much of a risk here voting Hammer Bro off! Her not being nightkilled proves it enough for me!" Toadiko said, raising her voice.

"I vote Rosalina as well. I am pretty sure she is a mafia, and you're wasting your time mis-lynching a townie." Hammer Bro said.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but laugh at how hard you're trying to sway the votes again. You're done." Dixie said dramatically with a devious smile.

"NO! I AM A TOWNIE DARNIT! YOU WILL LOSE IF YOU VOTE ME OFF!" Hammer Bro yelled in rage.

"Please tell me how a Townie would put all suspicion on Koopa, a townie and try to sway the votes for a couple other possible townies." Luigi said.

"GRRRRRRRR! I AM JUST PLAYING TO THE EXTREME HERE!" Hammer yelled.

"THIS PROVES NOTHING!" Toadiko yelled.

"I...guess I'll clinch it and vote Hammer." Daisy said. Hammer's jaw dropped.

"Majority has been reached! Hammer Bro...you have been eliminated from the game!" Chuck announced.

"IDIOTS! YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!" Hammer Bro yelled again and rushed to his room. He stomped back in to the living room and slammed the front door.

"I'm 100% positive we made the right choice here. Looks like we won't be losing the game after all!" Said Mario happily.

"Yep! And it's about time he was gone too. He was extremely annoying." Daisy said.

"Here...it is." Chuck said dramatically while giving HB's profile to Diddy.

"WOAH..." Diddy said in shock.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Hammer Bro,**

**You are a MAFIA and you can "curse" someone with this ability so that whenever that person is scanned, they will always come up Mafia. You can only use this once.**

"YES! WE GOT A MAFIA!" Jojora cheered.

"Heh. I knew we would." Mario said with a smile.

"Huh, I'm surprised he hasn't used that ability yet!" Lakitu noticed.

"Wait a second...if I remember correctly from earlier someone copied Hammer Bro and put a curse on someone! So...whenever that person is scanned they will come up as mafia..." Yoshi said. Everyone stood in silence.

"Well, we can deal with that tomorrow. And actually, this keeps getting better for us townies because we already know who we are voting off tomorrow!" Peach said happily. Toadiko gulped.

"We totally got this." Toadette cheered.

NIGHT TIME:

"Okay screw it, we'll just kill her then because our plan obviously isn't going to work without Hammer here."

"I agree. Let's just do this already."

"It's about time too!"

The 7 mafia members quietly made their way to Chuck's office.

LATER:

The Neutral waited until 1 AM to make their kill, just in case any mafias were out in the corridors. The Neutral already knew who they were nightkilling so it was a quick night for them.

MORNING:

"Good morning everybody! Report to the living room to see who the mafia and neutral nightkilled!" Chuck announced on the intercom. Everyone drowsily got out of their beds and slowly made it to the living room.

"Hello again! I'm just gonna get straight to the kills here..." Chuck said as he grabbed 2 profiles and handed them both to Peach. She read it outloud:

**Mafia Kill:**

**Rosalina,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can scan 1 person each day. (What Rosalina doesn't know is, is that everytime she scans someone, she gets the opposite results of that person's profile).**

Everyone was sad to see Rosalina go but was shocked by what the scan would do.

**Neutral Kill:**

**Toadiko,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can not be day lynched.**

Everyone gasped in shock.

"WHAT THE!" Dixie shrieked. "How was she not mafia?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense! Was she betraying us and decided to allign with the mafia?" Toadia asked. Nobody really knew.

"Well...there goes all the drama." Diddy half-sarcastically said.

"With Toadiko gone now, we won't be able to get somewhere so easily BUT...because of what Rosalina's profile said...Toadia is a townie and Wiggler is mafia because she had the opposite results of them." Peach said.

"WHAT! But...I'm not a mafia! I swear to God! I must've been cursed by whoever copied Hammer Bro and used his ability on me!" Wiggler cried.

"You know, it's actually a possibility it happened to Wiggler but then again anyone of us could've been cursed so I don't know how we'll figure this out so easily." Daisy said.

"I guess you're right Wiggler. So it's STILL kind of risky. Ugh what are we gonna do?" Peach asked outloud. No one knew the answer.

EOC!

Umm...you know what to do, lol!


	5. Extra Kill

Last time on Super Mario Mafia: A ton of abilities were used and someone was "cursed" with Hammer Bro's ability so that whenever they are scanned, their profile always comes up Mafia. When discussion started, Hammer Bro got voted off almost immediately and ended up being Mafia. In the morning, everyone found out that the Neutral killed Toadiko, a townie and Rosalina, also a Townie but they found out that her scans would get the opposite of whoever she scanned.

**Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Shy Guy Toadia Wiggler Lakitu Jojora Fly Guy Lola**

"And just a reminder everybody...the ratio is at 8-7-1! So you townies are still at risk of losing if you mis-lynch once more!" Chuck announced.

"Great...even though we got rid of a Mafia the mafia count is STILL too close to the townie count." Fly Guy said depressingly.

"Don't worry Fly Guy. I am 100% positive we'll get rid of a mafia today as well because I think I already figured out half of the mafia!" Lakitu said brightly.

"R-really? Awesome! Then maybe we might not have such bad luck after all..." Fly Guy replied happily.

A person rushed in to Chuck's office.

"Disable Wiggler please." The person said.

"You got it!" chuck said with a wink.

The intercom came on.

"WIGGLER CAN NOT USE HIS ABILITIES UNTIL THE NEXT DAY!"

"Oh no, this can NOT be good!" Wiggler said in panic.

Another person entered Chuck's office in a rush.

"I would like to disable...Toadette." Said the person, deep in thought. Chuck nodded his head.

"TOADETTE CAN NOT USE HER ABILITIES AND VOTE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"The heck?" Toadette shrieked. "Sigh...oh well. But I'm pretty sure this will be another quick day anyways...and I just realized I'm all alone in a room again! UGH, so not fair!" She grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way to Diddy and Dixie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yessss?" Dixie asked in a odd way.

"Umm...can I stay here please? I was with Toad when the game started but he got nightkilled so I was by myself so I moved to Rosalina's and Tiny's room because I hated being left alone but then THEY were nightkilled and I can't stand sleeping at night all by myself!" Toadette pleaded.

"Well of course you can stay in here. Besides, it doesn't feel the same without another person in here since DK was nightkilled...you don't mind Diddy, do you?" Dixie said.

"Ugh fine, but she's sleeping on the floor!" Diddy said with a slight attitude.

"Yay!" Toadette cheered and threw her stuff down.

"So Mario, who are you copying today?" Peach elegantly asked.

"Well I WOULD like to copy a certain person but I don't know if that person has a good ability...actually, I'll just do it. Be right back!" Mario said oddly. Peach raised her eyebrow to him.

Mario entered the office.

"Hi! I...shall copy Toadia." Mario hesitantly said.

"M'k." Was all Chuck replied. He quickly got out Toadia's ability sheet and gave it to him.

"TOADIA'S ABILITY HAS BEEN COPIED!" He announced.

"Oh god. I think a plan is starting to form..." Toadia said in fear.

"Huh. Not a very interesting ability in my opinion...oh well, I guess I'll save it for later." Mario said then ran out the office.

Someone else entered the office.

"Copy...Diddy Kong for me please."

Chuck nodded his head, but he was getting a headache because of how so many people were using their abilities. He got out Diddy's ability sheet and gave it to them.

"DIDDY KONG HAS BEEN COPIED!"

Dixie looked to Diddy. "I wonder why they chose you?"

"Meh, who knows. My ability is kind of lame anyways..." Diddy said with a careless face.

"WHAT THE?" The person said out loud. "What kind of ability is THAT? Ugh, whatever. I probably won't use it anyways...thanks though!"

Mario came back to his room.

"So, what was the ability you copied?" Peach asked.

"I copied Toadia and her ability was that she could make someone vote for themselves. I decided not to use it because it doesn't seem to be a very interesting ability and it might not be of much help anyways." Mario said.

"Huh. Maybe she was the one who made Chomp vote for himself..." Peach said.

"ATTENTION! DISCUSSION WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Chuck announced on the intercom.

"Okay, I SERIOUSLY need to actually join in on the discussions because more suspicion is being put towards me for not talking a lot." Lola said to herself.

Everyone gathered up in the living room.

"Okay, majority is 8...and good luck to the townies, cause you're gonna need it!"

"Alright, I wanna start this discussion off by saying who I think the mafia are. I think 4 of them are Shy Guy, Daisy, Lola and Wiggler. Shy Guy because he admitted he had a scan ability too easily and he wasn't nightkilled, Daisy because she bandwagons on votes and changes her votes a lot, Lola because she never talks, and Wiggler because Rosalina's scans were opposite and he is mafia." Fly Guy stated.

"I agree with your list Fly Guy. Though, I'm still wondering why I was disabled..." Toadette said.

"Lola! Is there any reason why you have barely talked throughout this whole game?" Mario asked.

"The reason why is because I think that every little thing I say will somehow get me suspected and possibly lynched off. I'm still paranoid because maybe Hammer Bro had an effect on you all." Lola answered.

"What? You gotta be kidding me. We wouldn't go so low as to try to sway a vote for someone with little proof. Come on, all of us are not like Hammer Bro and Toadiko for that matter!" Daisy said.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, I guess I just wanted to play on the safe side a little too much then..." Lola replied.

"It's okay Lola. I believe you're a townie anyways so I don't have any suspicion on you at all." Birdo said.

"So Toadia is a confirmed townie and Wiggler is a mafia? We should vote him out then!" Dixie pointed out.

"No! I must've been cursed by whoever copied Hammer Bro and used that on me! Please believe me!" Wiggler pleaded.

Jojora gasped.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Jojora shrieked which caught everyone's attention.

"WHAT, WHAT?" Diddy asked very hesitantly.

"I just remembered something! There was an announcement saying that Wiggler was scanned HOWEVER...that was before someone copied Hammer Bro and cursed someone! So therefore Wiggler can NOT be a townie! Vote Wiggler!" Jojora explained. Everyone gasped.

"N-no! I must have an ability I don't know about that makes my profile come up mafia when scanned! Don't do this!" Wiggler cried.

"As if we're gonna believe that excuse. Vote Wiggler." Fly Guy added.

"Vote Wiggler." Said both Diddy and Dixie.

"I honestly think we're making a mistake with Wiggler. His eyes convince me that he isn't Mafia and I think we should go for a different person." Lola said.

"Why would you say we're making a mistake? Rosalina scanned him, we found out she has opposite results so he's Mafia, doesn't that mean SOMETHING? Vote Wiggler!" Daisy said.

"You also seem defensive towards him as well!" Toadette pointed out.

"I'm just skeptical because maybe there is actually a secret ability Wiggler doesn't know about that makes his profile come up mafia when scanned!" Lola said in hesitation.

"But that's the thing though, we found out he is a Mafia! Why are you so defensive towards him?" Peach asked with her hands at her hips.

"I honestly think that Daisy is mafia because she's been incredibly wishy-washy with her votes!" Lola said.

"The only reason I change my votes so much is because at one second, I think THIS person is mafia, but because of what people say towards another person, I change my vote to them because I think they're right on that person more than my suspicions are!" Daisy said.

"I don't think Daisy is mafia though I suspect her a little. But still, how are you positive that Daisy is mafia and Wiggler isn't? I'm sorry but it doesn't make 100% sense." Mario said.

"I unvote Wiggler. I'm sorry Lola, but you're making me suspicious of you." Diddy said.

"I just don't believe he's mafia! Daisy is trying to trick you all with her innocence! Not to mention, why would 2 mafias be on the same chopping block at the same time? The mafia have to be smarter than that to have suspicion on most of their group!" Lola stated, she was beginning to sweat.

"There are 7 mafia left. Sure, it's unlikely 2 of them would be on the chopping block but that doesn't mean it's impossible. It just means we're good at finding out who the mafia is." Peach said.

"I agree with Peach. I honestly think you are a mafia trying to defend Wiggler, your mafia buddy but I think we should get to that tomorrow. Vote Wiggler." said Toadia.

"Vote Wiggler as well. I will be VERY shocked if he is townie." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, vote Wiggler." Peach added.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I BEG OF YOU, I AM A TOWNIE!" Wiggler begged with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Wiggler but you are definitely mafia. Vote Wiggler." Said Luigi.

"Vote Wiggler." Mario added.

"Sigh...I guess there's no turning back from here. Vote Wiggler." Lola said depressingly.

"I re-vote Wiggler!" Said Diddy.

"Aaaaaaaaand majority has been-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wiggler cried. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Wiggler screamed while crying and ran out the front door.

"...Well that was overly dramatic." Lakitu commented.

"Umm...okay then. Anyways, here's his profile." Chuck said as he handed the paper to Shy Guy. He read it out loud:

**Wiggler,**

**You are a MAFIA and you can make someone automatically vote for themselves. You can use this each day.**

Everyone cheered.

"Heh, I knew we would get another mafia. Though I feel sorry for Wiggler..." Jojora said.

"Me too. It was unfortunate he got stuck in a bad position." Luigi said.

"Man, I feel like such an idiot! I was, once again, playing on the safe side! I'm so sorry you guys..." Lola said, shaking her head.

"Don't feel bad Lola. It was just a simple mistake." Peach said to add comfort.

"I wouldn't let go of it so easily though." Lakitu said in a whisper.

"You townies are doing awesome so far! The ratio is now 8-6-1! But you gotta be REAL careful still!" Chuck said.

"Great. Even though we got rid of a mafia, we're still at risk of losing the game." Birdo said.

"Yeah all we have to rely on is us using our brains and logic and the Neutral from now on." Fly Guy said.

Everyone decided to go relax back in their rooms.

NIGHT TIME:

Someone entered Chuck's office.

"Woah! You're pretty early for the nightkill. That's actually pretty risky. So I believe YOU are the townie with the nightkill ability?"

"Yes I am. And I would like to nightkill Shy Guy please. I am almost positive he's mafia."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Umm...y-yes."

LATER:

"Why do we have to night kill her though? We don't have any info on her ability..."

"I don't know, let's just do it! Besides, I have a good feeling her ability is a major threat to us."

"Oh yeah, like you would know for sure!"

"Can we PLEASE get this overwith already?"

MORNING:

"Good morning everyone! I have some shocking announcements to make! Get on down to the living room!"

"Oh boy!" Toadette cheered and ran out of her room, eager to see what happened.

Everyone gathered to the living room.

"Nice to see you all in this regular pleasant morning! I have some good news for you townies! Someone made a kill last night and they got rid of Shy Guy, a mafia! And the mafia also made their nightkill and got rid of innocent Peach!" Chuck gracefully announced and gave the 2 profiles to Fly Guy.

**Shy Guy,**

**You are a MAFIA and you can scan one person each day.**

**Peach,**

**You are a TOWNIE and can upgrade one person each day.**

Everyone was shocked at the results.

"I knew Shy Guy was mafia so I'm glad he was gone but Peach...that was pretty dumb of her to not use her ability more often. If I remember correctly, she only used it once." Luigi said.

"Maybe she did as to use it on who she thought for sure was a townie? I dunno, just a thought..." Daisy said.

"Wait, doesn't the neutral only kill on even nights though?" Dixie asked.

Chuck laughed. "You'll have to figure this one by yourself! Also, no more announcements will be made on who exactly gets copied, scanned, etc...that's only for if someone is disabled!"

"Well luckily the ratio is at 7-5-1 now. It's better than 7-6-1 because it would've been that if that certain person hadn't killed off Shy Guy." Birdo said.

"Well...this just leaves us back to where we started." Mario said with a sigh.

EOC!

Who do you think the mafia is now? What about the neutral?


	6. The Reveal

_Last time on Super Mario Mafia: Wiggler had been confirmed as Mafia and Toadia as townie based on Rosalina's scans therefore everyone lynched Wiggler off, and his profile revealed him to be mafia. At night, someone with a kill ability killed off Shy Guy, a mafia and the Godfather got rid of a Peach, the tinker (Upgrader). But it seems that everyone is back to where they started now._

**Mario Luigi Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Toadia Lakitu Jojora Fly Guy Lola**

After hearing the surprising results of who got night killed, everyone went back to their rooms to strategize and to think.

The game was getting more and more closer to the end each day. There were 13 people left in the game and the ratio was 7-5-1. The townies are still at risk of losing.

"...I think it's time to use that ability again. This is going to be extremely risky doing this, but I have to do it." Lola said to herself. She got on her black cloak and carefully made her way to Chuck's office.

She entered the office.

"Hello. What can I do for ya?"

"I would like to disable Daisy please." Lola said. She was beginning to get nervous because she now couldn't turn back from the decision she made.

"Done and done!" Chuck happily replied and the intercom came on.

"DAISY CAN NOT USE HER ABILITIES AND CAN NOT VOTE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"Oh boy, looks like something is about to heat up." Daisy commented.

Lola slowly exited the office, hoping she made a good decision.

"Hmmm, looks like someone is after Daisy...I wonder why." Dixie said.

"Well, this game is getting down to the wire so there are fewer people to suspect and fewer people you can use your ability on. I have to say though, this game is definitely gonna get harder from here on out." Diddy said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was randomly targeted yesterday for no reason. I think this is the part of the game where you have to be even more careful on what you do and what you say because I think most of us are desperate to get rid of a suspicious person." Toadette also said.

A little while later, someone elegantly entered the office.

"Copy...Dixie for me please." Said the person in a rush.

"Uh huh." Was all Chuck Quizno said to them. He instantly got out Dixie's ability sheet and gave it to them.

The intercom came on.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN COPIED!"

"Wow, that's a pretty sweet ability! I shall use it on...HIM I guess." The person wrote the name of the person of the ability they wanted to use on.

"Kay."

The intercom came on.

"SOMEONE'S ABILITIES WILL HAVE THE OPPOSITE EFFECT WHEN USED!"

"Oh man...these abilities are giving me a headache. People are rushing to use them too much and it will be a waste if they regretted them cause they could've used it on someone who was suspicious." Birdo said.

"I know! But the good thing is that they can give us lots of info. The bad thing is that they confuse us making the game only harder and crazy." Yoshi shrugged.

"ATTENTION! DISCUSSION WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Chuck announced.

"Sigh...without Peach here this game is gonna be less entertaining for me. Oh well, I still gotta keep giving it my best shot anyways because it will only get harder from here on." Mario said to himself and slowly made his way to the living room.

"So...Fly Guy! You mind telling me what your ability is?" Lakitu said with a cheesy smile.

"WHAT! Are you insane? How am I so sure you're not a mafia trying to pressure me to reveal my ability?" Fly Guy snapped.

"Because..." Lakitu started out, but proceeded to whisper in to Fly Guy's ear, just to be safe.

"WHAT!" Fly Guy screamed. Luckily, no one heard them.

"NO WAY...th-that is insane!" He shrieked.

"I know it is and that's how I know you are a townie. At least I'm pretty sure...but you can NOT tell anyone, okay?" Lakitu said threateningly.

"I-I won't! I promise!" Fly Guy said hesitantly. They both headed to the living room.

The 13 remaining players quickly entered the living room. Some of them sat down on the couch while others decided to stand up and think.

"Majority is 7 so good luck to everyone and be extra careful on who you vote for!" Chuck said with a wink.

"So...what do we do now? I think all of our suspicions are mixed so we won't be able to get anywhere by that way..." Jojora said.

"The only person I suspect right now is Daisy who has been changing her votes a lot throughout the game. But of course, it could just be a nervous move seeing as how our suspicions on people haven't been spot on a lot." Diddy said.

"It IS a nervous move. This game is nerve-wracking and I honestly am not sure if I will win this because it's too much pressure for me." Daisy said with a sigh.

"Well, let's take a look at everything that has happened so far. One of us here has an ability that kills a mafia. We also know that one of us has a powerful disable abiliy, the one that disables both voting and abilities, and it has been used on Toadette, Hammer Bro, Rosalina and Daisy so far, there's someone with a copy ability and that person with a copy ability cursed someone, someone else has a copy ability and gained a Reverse ability and they used that on someone, and that's all the info we got right now I think." Luigi explained.

"So basically...we are clueless on who could be mafia still. Just great!" Dixie pouted.

"I'm trying to look back in the past days to see if I can find any clues but so far I can't really remember any..." Toadia said.

"I honestly think it's best for all of us to reveal what our abilities are so we can actually get somewhere. I have a copy ability." Mario said.

"Wait a second...a copy ability? Can you tell us who you copied in the game so far?" Toadette asked.

"W-why? Is it crucial to know or something?" Mario said in slight panic.

"Well of course it is!" Fly Guy shouted. "You're the one who just said it's best for all of us to reveal our info so we can get somewhere!"

"I'm actually getting to be more suspicious of you, Mario. You seem to be like...the second Ring Leader here. Care to explain why we should trust you to be a townie?" Lakitu asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Because my copy ability is definitely important. We already lost our town scanner and I'm pretty sure we don't have another one because there have been no scan updates ever since Rosalina was killed." Mario said.

"Then tell us who you copied or else we will vote for you." Yoshi threatened.

"WHAT!" Mario shrieked. "WHY? I haven't even done anything to make me suspicious and that's only an assumption!"

"Well, let's see, you've been bandwagoning on votes a lot, you said that Koopa panicking was a 'mafia tell' based on a dumb assumption, and you voted for Chomp just because he said that you all didn't have enough proof he was mafia." Explained Yoshi.

"Okay so I goofed up...so what? Not my fault if his ability was suspicious!" Mario said with frustration.

"But still Mario, your judgements haven't really been spot on in most of this game. The only time it was, was when you wanted to get Wiggler out on Day 1." Jojora said.

"AND! Not to mention you said Chain Chomp was your Number 1 suspect list to be mafia when Hammer Bro was the one interrogating you through the game. Care to explain why you didn't try to put a sway in the votes for Hammer Bro?" Birdo asked.

"Because, I just learned his new ability on that day and he shot WAY up on my suspect list because of that." Mario said. He was starting to sweat.

"His ability? What the...Mario, you should've known that you shouldn't judge people on their alliance just because they have a suspicious ability. You're smarter than this." Luigi said.

"BUT IT WAS A MISTAKE THOUGH! Seriously, why can't you guys just believe that?" Mario complained.

"I honestly believe it was just a mistake he made. I seriously think we should just let it go for now because it's little proof he is mafia." Daisy said.

"You're one to talk Daisy! You've been REAL panicky with your votes and changing them a lot! I know you've already made an excuse but I honestly don't buy it. I think you're our perfect candidate for mafia. Vote Daisy." Dixie said.

"OH COME ON! I told you all it was a harmless mistake I made and I DID get panicky with my votes but that doesn't mean I'm mafia! Come on, this is only an assumption! And a bad one at that!" Daisy said in frustration.

"Daisy, can you reveal your ability to us please? I think we'll trust you a lot more if you do." Toadette nicely asked.

Daisy looked at everyone.

"Alright then, I confess. My ability is that I can protect myself from being night killed only once in the game. I haven't used it yet." Daisy explained.

"I don't buy it." Fly Guy spoke. "Sorry, but you have seemed the most panicked out of everyone in this whole game so far. Not to mention, you seem incredibly nervous and are starting to sweat. Vote Daisy." Fly Guy said. Daisy facepalmed herself.

"You have to got to be kidding me. The only reason I am nervous is because I keep thinking I'll mis-lynched because of me changing my votes so often! I'm innocent I tell you!" Daisy said, raising her voice.

"I vote for Mario. Sorry, but I personally think he's the better choice than Daisy. Not to mention he's trying to be the Ring Leader here and Hammer was also the Ring Leader as well and guess what? He was mafia!" Birdo said.

"Lola, once again, you've had no input so far. Who do you think we should vote off?" Toadia asked.

"I believe that Mario is a better choice so I vote him but don't blame me if mis-lynch him though!" Lola said.

**Mario (2): Birdo, Lola**

**Daisy (2): Fly Guy, Dixie**

**Yet to vote (9): Everyone else.**

"WHAT?" Jojora shouted. "Don't blame you? Why would you say that if you are the one who added to a possible mis-lynch?"

"Because people keep asking for my input and keep rushing me to place a vote on someone!" Lola complained.

"Oh don't act like you are a victim here. You have barely talked throughout this whole game so I don't understand why we should trust you so much. In fact, you are top 3 in my mafia suspects." Birdo said aggressively.

"The reason you should trust me is because my ability is important to the town. I have a disable ability and I can disable someone's ability and make them unable to vote." Lola confessed.

"Wow! Interesting ability! But still, how can we be so sure you're not a mafia though?" Luigi said.

"Because like I said, it's important to the town and I can disable whoever's abilities I want on who is the most suspicious."

"Okay, why did you disable me though? It really came out of nowhere." Toadette asked. Her head was starting to hurt from all the accusations flying around everywhere.

"I didn't disable you. That must've been someone else because I believe you are a townie." She replied.

"...Wow. So that means someone else has that ability then. Creepy." Luigi commented.

"So...who do we vote out now? I'm stuck between Mario and Daisy." Diddy said.

"THAT'S IT, I CONFESS!" Lakitu shouted. Everyone looked to him.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Diddy quickly asked.

"...I have the most amazing ability on the town side. And I am not lying. I have a nightscan ability that allows me to read a person's profile every odd night without there being an announcement. I scanned 3 people. The first one I scanned was Mario who's alliance was Mafia and he could copy someone each day. The second person I scanned was Fly Guy who turned out to be townie and I will not reveal his ability because it's important. The third person I scanned was Daisy and her ability was that she can not be nightkilled by the Neutral. Get rid of Mario and Daisy and the townies will win easily." Lakitu explained.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"NO! YOU ARE LYING! MY ABILITY SAYS THAT I CAN CHOOSE WHICH NIGHT I CAN PROTECT MYSELF FROM BEING NIGHTKILLED BY THE MAFIA! VOTE LAKITU!" Daisy screamed.

"A nightscan? HA! Do not make me laugh! You are obviously lying to make everyone mis-lynch 2 townies! Vote Lakitu!" Mario yelled.

"How pathetic. You 2 are trying to turn the tables on me when it's obvious you 2 are mafia and trying to save yourselves. Vote Daisy because she lied about her ability." Lakitu said with a smirk.

"It's possible that one of them are townies that are flipped mafia when they are scanned but Daisy is the obvious choice because she lied so vote Daisy." Jojora said.

"Unvote Mario, vote Daisy." Said both Lola and Birdo.

"Vote Daisy. I was almost positive she was mafia anyways." Yoshi said.

"UGH! No turning back now I guess. I hate being mafia, it's soooo hard!" Daisy complained.

"Well at least you made it pretty far and you did pretty good at holding back all the suspicions until now!" Toadia said, giving her some praise.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Daisy said depressingly.

"Aaaaaand majority has been reached! Daisy, you have been eliminated from Mafia!" Chuck announced.

"Well it was fun while I lasted. See you all back in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Daisy waved and elegantly exited the mansion.

"Well, at least she didn't storm off with a bad attitude like all the others did." Yoshi said.

"And here is the profile!" Chuck happily said, giving it to Luigi.

**Daisy,**

**You are a MAFIA and you cannot be nightkilled by the Neutral.**

"YES! We got another one! We're doing awesome so far!" Lola cheered.

"And not to mention, this proves that Lakitu's scans were right!" Birdo added.

"Sigh...looks like my game ends here as well." Mario whispered.

"Also, sorry to everyone that I revealed myself so soon. I was just frustrated that we wouldn't be able to get anywhere with the possibility we could mis-lynch." Lakitu said.

"Don't worry about it Lakitu, you helped us! You confirmed a townie and 2 mafias with that info! Without that, we would probably be stuck forever on 2 choices." Dixie answered.

"I guess so, but unfortunately I'll be nightkilled so at least I helped out in some way." Lakitu said with a smile.

Everyone decided to head back to their rooms after an eventful day.

Someone entered Chuck's office.

"Hello there. I would like to use my ability right now on...umm, Lola I guess."

"You sure about that option?"

"Uhh yeah! Why?"

"Just asking."

The intercom came on.

"SOMEONE'S ABILITIES HAVE BEEN WIPED OUT FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!"

"WOAH." Dixie said in shock.

"Oh God, that can NOT be good!" Toadette said in panic.

"Wow, talk about a real game twist." Mario said in his room, packing up all his stuff because he knew he would be gone.

Someone else quickly entered the office.

"I...would like to disable Fly Guy please."

"Hmmm, your ability has been reversed by someone. So if you disable Fly Guy that means you'll be giving him an extra ability."

"WH-WHAT?" The person shrieked and facepalmed themselves. They quickly exited the office in disbelief.

NIGHT TIME:

"Obviously we need to get rid of him. WAY too much of a threat."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Oh, shut up. I was trying to get my point clear."

"I am the Godfather so I shall go into Chuck's office myself and make the kill. No offense, but it's too risky with all of you going in there with me."

"SOMEONE obviously doesn't trust us."

LATER:

The Neutral already knew who they were gonna kill that night because they were pro-town...for now.

MORNING:

The intercom came on like it always does.

"Good morning guys! Come to the living room to see the nightkill results!"

The remaining 10 players quickly made their way to the living room.

"And...here it is." Chuck dramatically said while handing the 2 profiles to Birdo.

**Lakitu,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can nightscan someone every odd night. It will not be announced on who you scan.**

**Mario,**

**You are a MAFIA and you can copy someone each day.**

"Poor Lakitu but...THANK YOU NEUTRAL! Our chances of winning are increasing higher each day!" Birdo cheered.

"Sad to see Lakitu is gone but he did help us a lot. So Fly Guy is a confirmed Townie. That's 1 person off the suspect list!" Dixie said.

"The ratio right now is 6-3-1. That's pretty good, I have to say so we definitely have a better chance of winning and I'm feeling more confident about it now!" Toadia said with happiness.

EOC.

10 players are left...3 are mafia and 1 is the Neutral. The rest are innocent. WHO IS THE MAFIA?


	7. An Even Bigger Reveal

_Last time on Super Mario Mafia: Lakitu revealed that he had an ability to nightscan and revealed the profiles of Daisy and Mario who were Mafia and confirmed that Fly Guy was a townie. Since Daisy lied about her ability, she was lynched off and revealed to be mafia. A few hours later, a shocking twist in the game was made; someone's abilities were wiped out for the rest of the game! When morning came, the mafia got rid of Lakitu, a townie and the Neutral got rid of Mario, a mafia._

**Luigi Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Toadia Jojora Fly Guy Lola**

The final 10 went back to their own rooms to think about what moves they should make next. It was getting near the end of the game and more pressure was on. They had all been there for a week now and all of them had one thing on their minds: Winning the game.

The ratio was at 6-3-1. It was anyone's game at this point basically.

Lola carefully walked to the office, making sure no one was following her. She entered the office as quick as she could.

"Hello, I would like to use my ability on Birdo please."

"Ooooooh...sorry little lady, your ability was the one that was wiped out last night!"

Lola's jaw dropped. She could not believe what he had just said. Was she the next target?

Later, another person entered the office.

"I shall use my ability on...Jojora I guess."

"Done!"

The intercom came on as usual.

"SOMEONE'S ABILITIES HAVE BEEN REVERSED!"

"I wonder if that was mine..." Toadia said to herself.

Meanwhile, Diddy was laying down on his bed, talking to himself.

"I have to win this...I just have to! We're getting so close to the end and it would suck to lose now...maybe I shouldn't have used my ability because I knew I should've used it earlier in the game. Sigh...oh well, it doesn't matter now I guess. I just have to be cautious now because I don't know if I can handle this pressure..." He said to himself, really nervous.

Dixie entered the room.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Diddy said in a odd way.

"Oh...just wondering." Dixie replied in a odd way as well. There was an awkward silence.

Yet another person had entered the office in a rush.

"Hello! I would like to copy...TOADETTE please!"

"Okay, but your ability has been reversed so since you'll be stealing someone's abilities, that means you'll be be giving someone an extra ability for this time." Chuck explained.

The person facepalmed themselves, not wanting to give anyone a new ability because of how greedy they were. They left the office in despair.

"ATTENTION! DISCUSSION WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Chuck announced as loud as he could.

Right after the announcement was made, Toadia made her way to the office.

"I'll use my ability on Jojora right now."

"Okie dokie." Chuck replied with a smile.

"JOJORA MUST VOTE FOR HERSELF!"

"Oh God...so much for staying under the radar!" Jojora said in panic.

"Let's make our way to the living room, shall we?" Yoshi gestured and Birdo followed.

But in both of their minds, they had secretly suspected each other of being mafia, which might explain why they weren't talking with one another as much as they use to.

The final 10 gathered up in the living room, eager to find out more information.

"Alright everybody...the game is nearing the end! The majority is 6. Good luck to everyone!" Chuck said with a wink.

"Well I can't help you guys vote anyone seeing as how someone forced me to vote myself. Ugh!" Jojora pouted.

"I was the one who did that." Toadia confessed.

Everyone gasped.

"And care to explain why you did that to me?" Jojora asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Because I suspect you of being mafia. You've been staying under the radar this whole game but now it's becoming clear that you are either a mafia or a neutral. What is your ability?" Toadia said.

"I've been trying to stay under the radar so I won't get lynched because I want to win this badly! And my ability is that I get to re-direct someone's abilities when they attack me. Happy now?" Jojora said while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Jojora, at least you confessed. So far, the confirmed townies we know of are Fly Guy and Toadia because they have been scanned." Luigi said.

"I hope you realize that they could just as easily have an ability that makes them come up townie when scanned. I don't fully trust either of them yet." Birdo said.

"But Lakitu said that Fly Guy had a useful ability though! Fly Guy, can you tell us your ability?" Toadette asked.

"My ability is that I know who a townie is but I cannot claim mason or tell anyone who it is unless I absolutely need to." Fly Guy said.

"Well it is DIRE at this point that you reveal, so yes, do just that!" Dixie pleaded.

"WHAT?" Fly Guy shrieked. "I hope you realize that if I confess who I know the townie is, then the mafia will nightkill them because I already confirmed that they are a townie!" Fly Guy was beginning to get frustrated.

"Vote Dixie. I'm sorry, but you've been a wild card this whole game and you've been under the radar as well. Plus, your wording seems to be too careful and panicky." Toadia said.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am NOT a mafia and I have a somewhat useful ability as well! My ability is that I can reverse someone else's ability so that when they use it, it will have an opposite!" Dixie revealed.

"A reverse ability? It DOES seem useful but I still don't see how that confirms you are a townie. Who did you use it on anyway?" Diddy asked while crossing his arms.

"I used it on Jojora because I suspect her of being mafia. But you know the weird thing is? I never got any confirmation that my ability was re-directed towards me." Dixie said then fiercely looked to Jojora.

"You got a defense for this, Jojora?" Yoshi said while putting his hands to his sides.

"It must've been a mistake then because I know for a FACT that I have a re-direct ability!" Jojora said in panic.

"Unvote Dixie. Something seems really suspicious here." Toadia said. Jojora gulped.

"Okay, enough with the lying. Were you the one who wiped my ability last night?" Lola vaguely asked.

"Huh? Yours was the one that was wiped out?" Yoshi said in confusion.

"Yep. And that ability is mafia-like as well and I wanna find out who did that." Lola said.

"Well Jojora? You got a defense?" Birdo asked while tapping her foot, impatiently.

"Alright, that's it. I confess. I am the Neutral and I have a copy ability and a nightscan ability, just like Lakitu had. The difference is, I get to nightscan every single night! That's right folks, I have scanned 6 people so far and 5 of them are still here. The other one I scanned was Chain Chomp who you all know is a townie now. I have scanned 3 mafia and 2 townies and I know their abilities and alliances. But since the Neutral is a threat to both alliances, I'm gonna make a nice little proposal here. If I am day lynched, I'm going to confess who the 2 townies I scanned were which will make the nightkillings easy for the mafia. If I am nightkilled, then I am going to write down who the 3 mafia I scanned were and slip it in a townie's room, making the day lynch easier for the townies. You all get where I am coming from now? Good because I plan on making a game twisting move right here. Oh, and for now, I am going to be on the mafia's side because you guys are having a lot of luck getting them out." Jojora explained with a devious smile.

Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"NO. WAY. I-I just don't believe this! You were the neutral this whole time? This is too much for me!" Toadette said.

"...I don't believe you. I honestly think you're just joking so you can make us scared about lynching you. Vote Jojora." Diddy said. Jojora laughed.

"You will make the town lose the game, Diddy. I already know 2 townie's profiles and I could just as easily reveal them to you all right now but I don't wanna do that cause I wanna keep this game as suspenseful as it is." Jojora said with another devious smirk.

"What I don't understand is, why would you side with the mafia when you've gotten rid of 3 of their members?" Yoshi asked while scratching his head.

"Because like I said, you townies are beginning to get really luck with getting rid of these mafia and you've had your time to shine but it's now the mafia's turn." Said Jojora with a wink.

"Oh boy, this is hectic. So what the heck are we gonna do now knowing that the neutral is blackmailing all of us and won't reveal any info?" Dixie said to everyone.

But nobody knew the answer. They all thought about what to do for the longest time.

"I vote Jojora." Fly Guy spoke. "Sorry, but this is the best proof we have all day of someone who is not a townie. This also saves us from a mis-lynch."

"I agree with Fly Guy and I vote Jojora too. Even if we don't vote her out, we'll be absolutely clueless on where to go next and Day 7 should not end in a no-lynch." Toadette explained.

"I couldn't agree more. Vote Jojora!" Luigi said.

"I'll clinch it and vote Jojora as well." Dixie said.

"AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Jojora...you have been eliminated from Mafia!" Chuck announced.

"Wow. Just wow. And to think I've been on the town's side this whole time. Whatever, you guys are pathetic and I am almost positive the mafia will win because of how paranoid you people are. Anyways, I scanned Toadia and she is also a Townie and you all know her ability obviously and I scanned Luigi who was also a townie and he can disable someone from voting and using abilities. Oh, and Mafia? You might wanna get rid of Fly Guy as well seeing as how he knows who a townie is and mafia never has that ability unless he's lying through his teeth. Good day." Jojora said and elegantly exited the mansion.

The rest of the players were once again in shock because of what Jojora had done. Because of this, the town's chances of winning had decreased seeing as how Jojora confirmed a couple of townies which made everything for the mafia easier.

"Wow, talk about a REAL twist, folks! Who knows what will happen next? Here is Jojora's profile!" Chuck announced and gave it to Yoshi.

**Jojora,**

**You are the NEUTRAL and every even night, you get to nightkill anyone of your choice. You also have a copy ability which you can use everyday, and a nightscan ability which you can use every night. It will not be announced on who you scan.**

"No...she wasn't lying! Oh God, we are gonna lose this game!" Birdo cried.

"Oh man, the mafia practically got this in the bag now." Fly Guy said with a facepalm.

"Okay, we HAVE to come up with some sort of strategy here because we don't even know who the last 3 mafia are! And after tonight, it will be 5-3 and if we mis-lynch tomorrow it will be 3-3 and the mafia will win!" Diddy explained.

"Gosh the mafia are probably laughing it up inside their heads right now. This is soooo unfair!" Toadette whined.

"I have a headache right now. This is just too confusing for me..." Yoshi said.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

The remaining 3 mafia already knew who they were lynching thanks to Jojora's help.

"I'm so glad the Neutral decided to be on our side for once. Now all we need is one more mis-lynch and we won the game!"

"Yep, now...GODFATHER! Who should we lynch tonight? Him...or Her?"

"...I shall make my own decision on this because I get to choose who gets to be eliminated." The Godfather explained and quickly walked to Chuck's office.

MORNING:

"Good morning everybody! Report to the living room for you-know-what!" Chuck announced on the intercom, which had awaken everyone up...AGAIN.

The final 8 quickly made their way to the living room.

"And here it is." He gave the profile to Dixie.

**Toadia,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can make someone vote for themselves each day.**

"Ugh, of course." Diddy grunted.

"Well this was expected..." Yoshi said depressingly.

"But at least this confirms that Luigi and Fly Guy are townies. So in a way, Jojora helped the town as well." Birdo said with a smile.

"Yes, but we gotta be extremely careful for this day. One mis-lynch and we lose so we have to think about everything that has happened so far and find clues on who could be mafia." Luigi said.

EOC.

The Neutral is now gone. Who do you think the remaining Mafia are? Which alliance do you think will win?


	8. Shocking Results

_Last time on Super Mario Mafia: Jojora had revealed herself to be the neutral and made a blackmailing move towards both alliances because she had a nightscan ability and scanned all 3 mafia and 2 townies. But since she was day lynched, she revealed 2 Townie profiles to everyone, making the nightkill for the mafia way easier. When morning came, Toadia had been nightkilled and was a townie. It was Townies VS. Mafia at this point. It is getting down to the wire. WHO WILL WIN?_

**Luigi Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Fly Guy Lola**

The final 8 left the living room to go back to their rooms to think about what move they should make next.

Fly Guy paced around his room back and forth, trying to think of who the best candidates for Mafia are.

"Man oh man! I'm gonna be the one going down next! Okay, I have to THINK of everything about who made the most suspicious moves in the game and who could be the mafia so I can at least make my stay here worthwhile and not let it go to waste." Fly Guy said to himself. He was starting to sweat and panic because he was so close to the end and wanted to win so badly.

Dixie quickly entered Chuck's office.

"I wanna use my ability on HER please." Dixie said while writing the name down on paper, just in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Okay, but I hope you realize that she has a re-direct ability which means since you put the opposite ability on her, she gets to put that same opposite ability on you meaning you can give someone an extra chance to use their ability because the opposite of opposite is...well, normal." Chuck explained.

Dixie was extremely confused and she couldn't believe that the person she chose had a re-direct ability. Her suspicions of the person she chose shot WAY up.

"Ohhhh kay then...?" Dixie replied, sounding incredibly confused but this was an opportunity to make herself look innocent.

"Alright, I guess I'll choose THIS person then for the extra chance ability..." She said while writing down the name because she was paranoid. Dixie hoped she didn't make the wrong choice but then again, it was very risky either way.

"Okies."

The intercom came on.

"SOMEONE HAS AN EXTRA CHANCE TO USE AN ABILITY!"

"Ugh, even if that chance WAS given to me I don't think I would wanna use it because I have a feeling it will make me more suspicious." Lola said to herself.

A few hours went by and surprisingly, no one else had rushed to use their ability. It was practically dead all around the house.

"Man, this is getting to be really boring now that only 8 of us are left. The house becomes less active and there is less drama and...ugh, I just want this game to be over with so I can go home already!" Diddy complained.

"I know, I know but we are getting so close to the end here and we are literally so close to winning! Let's just hope I'm not nightkilled or anything...oh god, I think I jinxed myself." Dixie said with a facepalm. Toadette laughed.

"HELLO! DISCUSSION WILL START IN 10 MINUTES!" Chuck announced.

"This is it. This will probably be our last chance of nabbing a mafia." Fly Guy said to himself and nervously walked to the living room.

"Hello Final 8! This will probably be one of your last couple days in this mansion. The majority is 5. Good luck to everyone, any alliance could win at this point." Chuck said suspensefully.

"So...what should we do now?" Toadette asked.

"Well all I know is that I am going to reveal who I think the last 3 mafia are. I think they are Diddy, Birdo, and Dixie. Wanna know why? Because these 3 have all been playing under the radar this whole game and they've made some pretty suspicious moves as well. I suggest we should take a vote on one of those 3 because the chances of us mis-lynching on them are low." Fly Guy explained.

"I don't understand how playing under the radar makes me mafia. I could just as easily be making some sort of strategy here to make me survive the game longer but it's getting to be harder and harder each day." Birdo responded.

"I just wanna say that whoever wiped Lola's ability out, is a mafia because I REALLY doubt a townie would have that kind of ability." Diddy said.

"...What?" Yoshi said. "How can that be 100% true? You are forgetting the fact that Chomp had a real suspicious ability but he was a townie as well. Plus, how would YOU know Lola is a townie anyway? You seem so sure that she is!"

"Well whoever had that ability can probably only use it once seeing as how it's VERY powerful and too mafia-like." Toadette said.

"You're just making assumptions, Diddy and so are you Toadette!" Luigi snapped. "Even if Lola WAS a townie then that does NOT mean that whoever wiped her ability out is a mafia. It could simply just have been a mistaken townie."

"Wait, Dixie? You have a reverse ability, right? So if you are a townie then that means Lola could be a townie because you can reverse her, making her have an ablity again!" Diddy said.

Everyone was starting to get more confused.

"How does THAT confirm her as a townie? Dixie and Lola could easily be mafias as well! I'm sorry, but I just don't see the logic in your statements." Yoshi said, rubbing his chin.

"Wait a second, what if Dixie is lying about her ability? She never told us who she used it on in the past except for Jojora so if she is lying then we have no idea." Toadette said.

"Why would I lie about having a reverse ability? Tell me, what would I gain from it?" Dixie asked in frustration.

"Okay Dixie...you are getting to be REALLY suspicious now. You continue to avoid telling us who you used your ability on in the past, besides Jojora, and you also never give that much input in the game overall. You are now my number one suspect." Fly Guy stated. Dixie facepalmed herself, knowing she was getting herself into trouble.

"I don't think I SHOULD reveal it, because I really think it's just useless info that would barely help us!" Dixie said. She was getting more nervous by the second.

"Alright Dixie, tell the truth right now and look me in the eyes. Were you the one who wiped out Lola's ability?" Luigi said to her.

Dixie stared at him, trying to keep her straight face as best as she could.

"No, I did not wipe out her ability." Was all she replied.

"Hmm...I honestly don't know what to say but I think I believe you for now." Luigi concluded.

"Well anyways I think Toadette and Diddy are on the same alliance. Toadette defended Diddy's earlier statement despite not having much logic." Birdo said.

"WHAT? How am I defending him? You're confusing me!" Toadette cried.

"Well I think it's safe to say that I was the one who was given an extra ability seeing as how my ability sucked and I never used it." Diddy said.

"Okay, Diddy is now my number one suspect. No one has any proof that you were given the extra ability and now he just assumes that he was the one given the extra ability." Fly Guy said.

"And if your ability sucks so much, then what is it?" Lola asked.

"Oh, my ability is that I can protect someone from being day and night lynched only once. I was gonna use it yesterday but my ability was reversed, making it so I can kill someone off but I didn't wanna take a risk so I didn't bother to use it." Diddy explained.

"WAIT WHAT? I didn't choose to reverse you, I chose to reverse Jojora!" Dixie said, caught off guard.

"Okay, now I am sure that you are a mafia. Vote Diddy." Fly Guy said.

"You are LYING Dixie! My ability WAS reversed and now you are trying to make me look like the bad guy here! And I think you were lying about reversing Jojora as well!" Diddy said in anger.

"Odd how Dixie finally decided to reveal who she used her ability on." Yoshi noticed.

"I think Dixie and Diddy are on opposite sides even though they both said they were innocent." Toadette said.

"Hold on a second how would you know they are on opposite sides? The only way you could know for sure is if you are a mafia. Vote Toadette!" Birdo said.

"I am going to vote Diddy! I think he's lying about his ability and I am NOT a mafia thank you very much." Toadette said.

"Okay, all of a sudden you were defending him and had little input on his statements and now you just vote for him? You're shooting WAY up on my suspect list." Luigi said.

"Yeah, you're not making any sense here, Toadette. For now, I vote you because I think you're our main suspect." Yoshi said.

"Ugh, unvote Diddy then!" Toadette said in panic.

"Unvote Toadette. She is obviously our top suspect but I wanna wait a little longer for more proof." Said Birdo.

"I wanna know who has this 'wipe out' ability because it definitely seems more mafia-like than Chain Chomp's. Obviously Lola doesn't have it and neither does Luigi and Fly Guy." Yoshi said.

"Umm, you're forgetting about me!" Dixie said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Dixie, but you could be lying about your ability seeing as how you refused to tell us who you used it on." Luigi said.

"Do you know what? Forget this. I am gonna vote no lynch because this is just too confusing." Lola said.

"Please tell me you are joking. No lynch on Day 8? I don't think so. We HAVE to take some sort of risk here and make some sort of move." Birdo said.

"But no lynch will only bring us to 4-3. It's better than mis-lynching which will make it 3-3 after today." Lola said.

"Well let's take a look at the possibilities. If we vote no lynch then us townies are still in the game but someone that is the least suspicious will get nightkilled because that is always the mafia's motive. If we take a risk and vote out either Dixie, Diddy, or Toadette then we'll have to wait in suspense if they turn out to be townie or mafia." Fly Guy said.

"I'm personally leaning more towards no lynch because I actually think voting for one of those 3 may be a little TOO risky. So, I'm gonna vote no lynch." Luigi said.

"But I still wanna take the risk, you guys." Diddy said. "I think Toadette is the perfect candidate for Mafia. Lola's plan is TOO cautious. Let's chance it."

"TOO CAUTIOUS?" Lola yelled. "Toadette was basically defending you earlier and now you all of a sudden think she's the perfect Mafia candidate for mafia. Not to mention, you thought Dixie was lying about her ability too!"

"Yeah! Why do you all of a sudden jump on the vote for Toadette? You haven't given any input before that on her." Yoshi pointed out.

"OKAY FINE! I'll admit that I'm being wishy-washy but still, I think I believe Dixie more now about her ability and how Toadette said that she though me and Dixie were on opposite alliances was extremely suspicious." Diddy explained.

"Diddy, if I was positive that Toadette was a mafia, then I would've voted for her. But this is partially speculation now and partially evidence but I'm still not taking a risk especially at this point in the game." Luigi said.

"Yeah the longer you refuse to go with the safer choice, the more obvious it will be that you are a mafia hoping for a mis-lynch." Fly Guy said.

"Well the more longer that Lola insists that no lynch is a safer choice, the more obvious it will be that she's defending Toadette!" Diddy said.

"Defending Toadette? You are the only one that is pushing the vote for her! Lola only wanted to do a no lynch because she didn't want to take a huge risk here!" Birdo said.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough. I am going to vote Diddy because it's obvious you're not wanting to take the safer route here." Dixie said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna vote Diddy as well. Nothing adds up between what he says." Toadette said.

"No...DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Diddy begged.

"Sorry Diddy, but it has to go down like this. Vote Diddy." Yoshi said.

"I'm gonna clinch it and vote Diddy." Birdo said.

"Aaaaaaand majority has been reached! Diddy, you have been eliminated from Mafia!" Chuck announced.

"Ugh...man! I would've been a better player as a townie because being a mafia is WAY too hard and it puts a ton of pressure on me..." Diddy said, sad.

"Well you did a good job at staying low until now. But yeah, being a mafia doesn't seem to be very fun..." Birdo said.

"You did good anyways, Diddy. You had me fooled until today actually...good job!" Dixie said.

"Heh, thanks. I guess it isn't all that bad really but I would have preferred to be a townie. Good luck to everyone!" Diddy waved then exited the mansion.

"Whoo. So glad we lynched off another mafia. I think us townies will win this game!" Toadette cheered.

"...And here is the profile." Chuck said while giving the profile to Fly Guy.

**Diddy,**

**You are a MAFIA and only once in the game you may wipe out a certain townie's abilities for the rest of the game.**

"YES! I knew he had that ability!" Dixie cheered.

"Awesome! So we still have a good chance of winning this!" Lola cheered as well.

"Heh, the mafia have been kind of weak lately actually. We've gotten rid of like...what, 4 in a row not including the neutral?" Luigi said.

"Yep! And I'm now even more confident we'll win this game but unfortunately I'll most likely be nightkilled because I confessed my ability." Fly Guy said in disappointment.

"Aww it's okay Fly Guy, you helped the town A LOT and I think you should deserve MVP status!" Birdo happily said.

"Really? Thanks. I'm just glad I didn't get eliminated for nothing." Fly Guy replied back with a smile.

LATER...

A person quickly ran to Chuck's office in a rush.

"Hi, I'm the mafia with the automatic kill ability. I would like to kill off LOLA please."

"Sure thing! Her profile will be revealed to everyone in the morning!"

EVEN LATER...

Someone else entered Chuck's office while being cautious.

"Umm, hi there I would like to know if I was the one who had the extra ability chance thing?"

"Why, yes you are! And you are EXTREMELY lucky too because this rarely happens! You have another kill ability and you may choose who to use it on. But be careful! Like before, if you kill off a townie, you will be eliminated instead!" Chuck warned.

"I know. Okay, umm...I...I guess I'll kill off Dixie please..."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes! No wait, n-no! I wanna kill off Luigi instead. It will be extremely risky, but I have to do it."

"Is that your final decision?"

"Y-yes..."

"Kay then. I will let you know of the results of Luigi in the early morning."

"Alright then."

The person slowly exited the office, praying that they made the right decision, even though it was WAY too risky.

EVEN MORE LATER:

"Alright, we both know who we're killing off so you wait here and I'll go tell Chuck."

"Okay! Hopefully the stupid town will make a mis-lynch tomorrow..."

MORNING:

"Hey everyone! Time to wake up! I have a feeling this will be the last day of the game because of the crazy night results I got. REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

Four people rushed down to the living room.

"What the? Where the heck is everyone else? I thought there was suppose to be 6 people after the nightkill..." Dixie said.

"Heh heh. That's the thing, 2 people made an automatic kill last night along with the Godfather's kill. You'll be shocked by these results!" Chuck said and gave 3 profiles to Dixie.

**Lola,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can disable someone from using abilities and voting.**

**Luigi,**

**You are the GODFATHER OF THE MAFIA and you are responsible for telling me the nightkill on each night. You can disable someone from using abilities and voting. Everytime you are scanned, you will come back Townie.**

**Fly Guy,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you know that ? is also a townie but you cannot claim mason or tell anyone unless you absolutely need to.**

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Luigi was...mafia? What the heck? He came back as townie though but that was because of his ability...man, whoever got rid of him sure was lucky!" Birdo said.

"Wow! Thanks to whoever got him out! This leaves the ratio at 3-1 now. So if we mis-lynch we'll still lose..." Toadette said.

"I don't think we WILL mis-lynch but then again, there is always unexpected surprises in this game." Yoshi said.

"Alright, I am ready to start the next discussion right now because I am ready to win this game, baby!" Dixie said with a laugh.

"Me too but I have a feeling it won't be so easy this time..." Yoshi said with a sigh.

EOC.

Four characters remain - Dixie, Yoshi, Toadette, and Birdo. WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE REMAINING MAFIA?


	9. In The End

_Last time on Super Mario Mafia: Diddy had been day lynched and his profile had been revealed to be a mafia. Everyone was excited by this because they were one step closer to ending the game and hopefully winning. Then, when night came, Dixie had reversed someone's ability, but the ability they reversed was a re-direct ability, making the reverse ability go back to Dixie so therefore giving her a chance to give someone a chance to use an extra ability. She chose a person, and that person just so happened to kill someone. They chose to kill off Luigi, who surpisingly ended up being the Godfather of the Mafia. A mafia also had a kill ability and got rid of Lola. And Fly Guy had been nightkilled. There are now 4 people left and 1 of them is the mafia. This is the final day of the game._

**Birdo Yoshi Toadette Dixie**

"So, do you guys wanna start the discussion now or later?" Chuck asked. Everyone else looked at each other.

"We'll start it now. Seeing as how it's the final day, we might as well get this over with." Dixie decided.

"Okay then. The majority is 3. Good luck to you guys...either the town or the mafia could win!" Chuck brightly said. 3 townies obviously wanted themselves to win because they got this far and they can't give up now. The remaining Mafia however, wanted their alliance to win and all they had to do was lead a mis-lynch.

The 4 slowly went to the center of the living room.

"Okay, I just wanna start this out and say that I think it's best that we all reveal our abilities so we can figure things out. I obviously have the reverse ability." Dixie said. Birdo raised her eyebrow toward her.

"Well I guess if I HAVE to. I have the kill ability. The reason I got to kill again was because someone gave me an extra chance to use it...SOMEHOW." Yoshi revealed. The girls gasped.

"Th-that was me!" Dixie shrieked. "I was the one who gave you the extra chance to use your ability! Oh gosh, I have to say that you deserve the Townie MVP award for getting rid of 2 mafia."

"How did you even know Luigi was a mafia anyway? He was scanned as a townie so I'm not sure what lead you to kill him off..." Birdo said.

"Huh, I used my brain and logic on that one actually. I knew Lola had to have been a townie since her ability had been wiped out and Diddy was a mafia with THAT ability. So that put her in the clear cause there's no way a mafia would do that to another mafia. And for Luigi, I thought it was odd how there could be 2 townies with disable abilities. The chances of that were really low so that's why I lynched him off. But I have to admit, some luck was mixed in to it." Yoshi explained.

"Wooooow...nice thinking! Thanks for getting rid of the Godfather, a person we wouldn't even suspect!" Toadette said happily.

"Well, this puts Yoshi in the clear then because there is undeniable proof that he is the townie with the kill ability. Now, it's only us 3 girls left. There is a mafia here with a kill ability as well because they got rid of Lola and it's not me because I already revealed my reverse ability so it's either Toadette or Birdo." Dixie said.

"Wait what?" Toadette shrieked. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand how someone else with a kill ability makes them mafia!"

"Let's look at the logic here...again. Why would there be 2 townies with a kill ability? Don't you think that's a little unfair? And add to the fact that the person who killed off Lola didn't receive a consequence like getting themselves lynched instead." Yoshi said.

"Yep! Yoshi is 100% right. So it is between Birdo or Toadette. Which one do you think has a better candidate of being mafia, Yoshi?" Dixie said.

"I don't even know at this point to be honest. Toadette has made some pretty suspicious moves but Birdo might be a clever mafia trying to stay under the radar." Yoshi replied.

"Obviously it can't be me because I'm the one who knew that Fly Guy was a townie. It's even in my ability. The ability description was basically the same as Fly Guy's." Birdo explained.

"...Well if we're gonna reveal everything, then I have a re-direct ability." Toadette said.

"Huh?" Dixie said out loud. "No...she's right you guys! I chose to use my ability on her yesterday and Chuck said that my ability was re-directed towards me!"

"WHAT? So that means Birdo is the one with the kill ability! VOTE BIRDO!" Yoshi exclaimed. Birdo jumped in shock.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS! I promise you I am a townie! Besides, how are you so sure that Toadette doesn't another ability? Perhaps...A KILL ABILITY?" Birdo said.

"...Actually she could be right. Luigi had 2 abilities if you count him coming up Townie when scanned. Unvote Birdo, we need more time to think." Yoshi said.

"Don't even play that game with me! I do NOT have another ability! Dixie just proved I have a re-direct ability so the liar here is YOU because you are the mafia with the automatic kill ability! Vote Birdo!" Toadette said, mad.

"Then I am going to vote you back because I know for a fact you are lying!" Birdo snapped.

"Honestly, it is VERY possible for Toadette to have another ability. And like Yoshi said, Luigi had 2 abilities, actually 3 if you wanna count him making the nightkill." Dixie said, rubbing her chin and deep in thought.

"But Dixie...Luigi was the GODFATHER though! He was the head of all the mafia so of course he's gonna get more than 1 ability!" Toadette cried.

"She makes a good point. I am getting more closer to re-voting Birdo because she seems to be more mafia than Toadette." Said Yoshi.

"Yoshi...please believe me. I am not a mafia. Toadette is the last mafia. She is the one who is lying, not me. Please vote for her so we can win!" Birdo pleaded. The other 3 looked at her oddly.

"I...I don't know if I can fully trust you Birdo. You can still easily be a mafia trying to lead us in the wrong direction." Yoshi said.

"Come on! I am your girlfriend! Why would I lie to you?" Birdo said.

"Don't even TRY to use that excuse! Yoshi, she is lying! She's using the "I am your girlfriend, so you should trust me" excuse! Vote for her!" Toadette yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU CONNIVING LITTLE MAFIA! Your game ends here!" Birdo shouted.

Yoshi's head was starting to hurt. He was so confused at that point that he would probably faint from the pressure. There was a 50/50 chance one of them was telling the truth but he didn't like to take a risk that much.

But suddenly, a glimmer of hope began to shine for them. Dixie's eyes widen in realization.

"VOTE BIRDO!" Dixie suddenly shouted which made everyone else jump.

"What? Why?" Birdo asked in shock.

"I remember you saying that this game is all about taking risks, that you want to take a risk, and also that we ALL should take a risk. This was back in the past week. Now tell me, why do you seem so confident in taking a risk so much? No need to answer because I HAVE the answer. YOU are the last mafia so OF COURSE you're gonna seem confident in taking a risk!" Dixie explained. Birdo was caught off guard.

"It was just a general statement I put out though!" Birdo cried. "Like I said before, this game has tons of risks for no matter what choice we choose! You should at least be able to admit that!"

Dixie just laughed.

"I don't buy it. You are coming up with weird defenses to save yourself. Yoshi! Vote for Birdo! We found our mafia!" Dixie encouraged.

"NO! DO NOT DO IT!" Birdo screamed.

"Well I DO understand where you're coming from but really, it could just be a general statement that she said...but you are right about her being confident for taking risks." Yoshi said.

"And add to the fact that she was oh so sure Chain Chomp was a townie and she said the risk we took for Koopa was bad, but felt she'll be right about Chomp being mafia." Toadette added.

"Defense Birdo? Oh wait, you can't come up with a defense, can you?" Dixie giggled deviously. Birdo glared at her.

"Fine then! Have fun losing the game for us townies, Dixie! It will be all your fault and you will get the Townie LVP Award for doing this!" Birdo pouted.

"Meh, your anger doesn't convince me. Come on Yoshi, it's time to clinch it!" Dixie gestured.

Yoshi sighed. There was more proof for Birdo to be mafia than Toadette but he HATED the spot he was in.

"I...I guess I will vote for Birdo." Yoshi said quietly but everyone heard them. Birdo gasped.

"Majority has been reached. Birdo, your game ends here." Chuck said dramatically.

Birdo sighed frustratingly and slowly exited the house. The other 3 were waiting very anxiously for her profile to be revealed. They were all shaking and starting to sweat.

"You three ready for this?" Chuck asked.

The three slowly nodded.

"Okay then. Here it is..."

**Birdo,**

**You are a MAFIA and you get to have an automatic kill at anyone at any time in the game.**

The 3 gasped in major shock and suddenly screamed, cheered, and danced around at how happy they were to find that they got rid of the final mafia.

"THE TOWN PARTY HAS WON SUPER MARIO MAFIA!" Chuck loudly announced.

Streamers suddenly began to fly everywhere along with some balloons. They covered the whole living room and the remaining 3 danced and cheered around in them.

And then suddenly, the other 22 eliminated players came out from the hallways, clapping for the 3 townies and congratulating them. The room was full of laughter and cheer and it was definitely one of the more brighter days in the Mafia Mansion. Chuck Quizno smiled as he knew he had hosted yet another terrific game of Mafia.

**THE REMAINING PLAYERS' PROFILES:**

**Dixie,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can reverse someone's abilities each day.**

**Yoshi,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can automatically kill someone on any day. If you kill off a townie, you will be eliminated instead.**

**Toadette,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you get re-direct any abilities that are thrown at you.**

EOC!

Well there you go! The townies have won Super Mario Mafia. The next Chapter will be the reunion and it will explain why some people did stuff the way they did so don't vote for the "Town MVP/LVP etc." awards yet!

Also, there will be a sequel coming up VERY SOON! It will be called "Paper Mario Mafia" and it will have 30 characters in it which is obviously huge but I'll find a better way to make it seem not so confusing.

And please post your reviews and tell me what you thought of the whole fic!


	10. Reunion

Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Awesome to see we have cool Mafia fans here! You people complete me, lol.

I was gonna post everyone's role in this chapter but I figured you probably know them all if you've been following a lot.

AND HERE WE GO...

"AAAAAAND WELCOME TO THE SUPER MARIO MAFIA REUNION EPISODE!" Chuck said spectacularly. The crowd cheered, yelled, clapped, and danced around like you would expect a crowd to. Chuck waved to everyone in a odd way, but that's just his typical personality...thing...yeah.

"Here we have the famed 25 contestants that have returned to Mafia Mansion to discuss what they did in the game and why, and about the events as well!" Chuck announced. Everyone cheered yet again as the 25 contestants waved to everyone.

"We got us an awesome crowd tonight! If you hear me, holla!" Chuck said weirdly. Everyone stopped clapping and cheering and gave him an odd look as did the contestants.

"Uhh...right then. Now, every contestant got to see what has happened over the past 9 days and of course you viewers did as well. So let's talk about the crazy events shall we? Let's start with our 3 lovely champions, Yoshi, Dixie, and Toadette!" Chuck happily said. The crowd started to cheer again and the spotlight moved towards the 3.

"Let us start with...Toadette! So, how does it feel like to be a winner of the game?" Chuck asked and held the microphone right in her face.

"Well I am doing awesome obviously. I never thought I would make it this far so I have to admit, I was pretty lucky to even make it to one of the final few days but I fought all the way through and I finally accomplished it." Toadette said with a cute smile.

"Awww, isn't that just sweet folks? Well, you've gotten tons of fans and part of the prize money so I'm pretty sure you're still dancing around on the inside. Now we move on to Dixie, who is also a townie winner! Dixie, you played very well during the last few days. Tell me, were you suspicious at all of your boyfriend, Diddy?"

"Actually I secretly was when the game was getting more and more closer to the end but I didn't want to say anything cause I thought I was being delusional." Dixie said with a chuckle. "But I have to say, me giving the extra chance ability to Yoshi was extremely lucky because he was a wild card to me, although I thought he was the most innocent of the group at the time."

"Sorry to butt in like this but I have to ask you something, why couldn't you give the extra chance ability to me? You knew that my ability had been wiped out for the rest of the game!" Lola said.

"That's because Luigi had been scanned Townie and had the same exact ability as you did so I thought you were Mafia from that point on." Dixie replied.

"BUT!" Chuck rang in. "Diddy had used the "wipe out" ability on Lola which everyone thought was clearly the most mafia-like ability in the game. You still didn't think she was a townie when that happened?"

"Actually I thought that was a powerful townie ability and had simply been a mistaken townie who did that to her." She explained.

"Mmmmk. And now...we move on to our final champion, the one, the only...YOSHI!" Chuck dramatically announced. Everyone cheered for him because billions of people obviously are huge fans of Yoshi.

"Now, you got rid of a mafia with your automatic kill ability and got rid of yet another mafia with Dixie's re-directed reverse ability. Were you confident in getting rid of Shy Guy and Luigi?" Chuck asked.

"For Shy Guy, yes I was because he didn't seem hesitant in revealing he had a scan ability and he wasn't nightkilled so I was like...99% sure he was a mafia. And for Luigi, his ability gave it away for me. When Jojora revealed that Luigi was a townie in her scan and revealed his ability, I thought that he was a townie and Lola was the mafia cause I doubt there would be 2 townies with the same disable abilities. BUT! The final nail hit the coffin when Lola's ability had wiped out by a mafia-like ability and from that point on, I figured out that Lola was the townie and Luigi was a mafia that whenever scanned he comes up Townie because the wipe out seemed REALLY mafia-like to me so I pieced everything together and figured out Luigi was mafia and I went to the office on that night and I luckily found out I got the extra chance ability so I killed off Luigi and prayed I was right." Yoshi explained. Everyone gazed in amazement.

"Luigi? Any comment?" Chuck asked and held the microphone to him.

"Honestly, I was extremely shocked and pissed off that I was killed. I figured that no one would find me out because of Jojora's reveal but, by awesome luck, Yoshi found me out and killed me off. I have to say, he really WAS smart in the end and deserves Townie MVP." Luigi said. Yoshi smiled.

"Well isn't that just nice! Maybe some mafias can learn a lesson from Luigi! Now on to the next one...Diddy! You got lynched off in Day 8 because of your accusations and defense. Any comments about that?" Chuck asked.

"Let's just say that I was pressured and became more nervous as the game got closer to the end, resulting in me panicking to say stuff but they obviously came out wrong. This game is tough, too tough. But I was glad I made it far though." Diddy said.

"And how do you feel about wiping out Lola's ability? Do you think it was the wrong decision?"

"Actually, yes. Because of what Yoshi said, I realized that since Luigi was scanned townie and had the same ability as Lola, I could've just as easily made a point about Lola being mafia because it was unlikely that there would be 2 townies with that same exact ability." Diddy said and looked down.

"Well you have to learn from your mistakes but you did good nonetheless! Now we move on to Peach, the tinker! How do you feel about what happened in the game?"

"I don't really know what to say actually." Peach admitted. "I never had a game plan, I didn't know who were my top suspects, and I never upgraded more people!"

"Wait a second..." Mario spoke and everyone looked to him. "You...you were lying about someone else having an upgrade ability?"

"Yes. The reason I lied was because I didn't trust you that much and I had to keep things hidden as much as possible. I couldn't take any risks." Peach confessed.

"Wow...that was actually not bad. And I totally believed you too!" Mario said while scratching his head.

"And I have to say this as well, that was a pretty good strategy move you made there Peach! And now we move on to Daisy. Unfortunately, you switching your votes so much gave yourself away and added the suspicion. Why was that?"

"The reason I kept switching my votes back and forth was because I was put in a pressuring role. I honestly did not enjoy the Mafia role because it's too hard. I would have preferred being a Townie because I think I would have made better strategies." Daisy said.

"But you did a good job anyways! So let's move on to our...odd Mafia...HAMMER BRO!" Chuck announced. The crowd replied in silence making Hammer rolls his eyes.

"So Hammer Bro, you were the one who caused the most drama, along with Toadiko I should add. BUT you did manage to get everyone to mis-lynch a townie. But unfortunately you made yourself too obvious. What do you think about what you did?"

"Ugh, I also hated the role I was given as well. I wanted to be the neutral but I had to be a stupid mafia. I thought it was unfair to me so I went all out on everyone." HB said.

"And I just now noticed that almost everyone you interrogated was a mafia. May I ask why you did this?"

"Pffff. Everyone on my team was annoying and dumb. If I HAD to be a mafia, I would want it to be the Godfather role cause I want to make the decisions for each nightkill but nooooooo! Luigi kept making the wrong decisions! I was the one who suggested we take Yoshi out on Night 1, Jojora on Night 2, and Rosalina on Night 3!" HB pouted.

"...Well then. No comment there. Moving on! Birdo! You were the final mafia and you played FANTASTICALLY by staying under the radar the entire game. Nobody even suspected you until the end! How did you feel when you got lynched on the final day?"

"I was mad because I was THIS close to winning! But I didn't feel that bad because I knew I played a great game and did the best I could." Birdo explained.

"And about your kill ability...were you originally going to kill off someone else?"

"I was planning on killing Yoshi at first but I would feel bad about it because he is after all my boyfriend so I decided to get rid of Lola not only because of that, but because I thought everyone thought she was a townie due to her ability being wiped out." Birdo said.

"I hope you realize that you shouldn't trust anyone in the game of Mafia, even your boyfriend!"

"Yeah yeah I know but I've obviously learned my lesson."

"Sooooooo...on to Toadiko! You also were part of the drama with Hammer Bro. You seemed to be defending him a lot too, but you were a townie! Care to explain why you did that?"

"I did it so I could stay in the game. The mafia would want to get rid of either the most innocent person or the one with the most threatening ability. I was simply putting my strategy to good use." Toadiko explained, smiling.

Everyone gasped.

"Wow...that IS pretty good strategy actually and it makes some sense too." Dixie said.

"I'm sorry, but that's a really dumb strategy. If you made it to Day 5, you would've been mis-lynched giving us a disadvantage. Everyone was positive you were mafia because you added the mis-lynch to Koopa and Chomp and defended HB's statements. You deserve Townie LVP in my opinion..." Toadia said.

"Oh really? Well...how about THIS!" Toadiko suddenly shouted as she grabbed her water bottle and poured it all over Toadia. Everyone had gasped and laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU! AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE CLOTHES! BIATCH!" Toadia screamed then quickly exited the stage.

"Meh, she deserved it." Toadiko smirked.

"Awww I wanted a cat fight!" Mario grunted.

"Woooooow...very nice drama we have here, folks! Just makes the reunion all the better! Now we can move on to Toad. How do you feel about being the first one to be nightkilled?"

"Pissed off. I wanted to get farther in the game but of course I had to be the one to get nightkilled first. That is beyond lame." Toad pouted.

"Anything else to say?"

"No."

"Kay. Next is Koopa. Obviously you were angry that you were mis-lynched. Do you still feel that way right now?"

"Of course I do." Koopa said angrily. "The stupid town wouldn't believe me so they had to pay the price for suspecting me off a stupid accusation."

"Which means I did my job perfectly." Hammer Bro said with a smirk. Koopa glared at him.

"Speaking of your mis-lynch, where is Wiggler at? He was scheduled to be here..."

"Wiggler was too upset that he got lynched and felt too embarrassed to show his face on TV." Koopa answered.

"I do feel sorry for him. He just got stuck in an unfortunate role and I feel like he would've been a better player as a townie." Daisy said.

"Well said. Next is Chain Chomp and you were also mis-lynched, so how do you still feel angry about it today?"

"Yep. Everyone thought I was a mafia only because of my ability which was incredibly stupid. After that point, I was rooting for the mafia to win because the townies made 2 mis-lynches and it was getting closer to them losing." Chain Chomp said.

"Well I can take the blame for that." Shy Guy spoke. "I wanted to get another mis-lynch so I scanned you and found out your ability and thought that was the perfect opportunity to lead a mis-lynch so I revealed your ability and your false alliance and everyone surprisingly believed it though I DO feel bad now that I think about what I've done. Plus, I only got one scan in!"

"You should've listened to me and scanned Jojora." Birdo said while rolling her eyes. Shy Guy facepalmed himself.

"Aaaaand Rosalina! You were the main cop of the game. Unfortunately, your scans lead everyone in the wrong direction at first but you finally realized your scans were opposite and helped get rid of a mafia. What do you think about your performance?"

"I actually had a feeling from the start that I had opposite result scans. I guess it was just a gut instinct. But I'm glad that I helped out in a way." Rosalina said.

"Very well then. Let's move on to...FLY GUY! You were a power player in the game and lead everyone in the right direction most of the time. What do you think about your strategies?"

"I think that I helped the town out A LOT even though I was revealed to the mafia. In my ability, it said that Toadette was a townie in case anyone was wondering. I definitely played to my very best in this and I'm glad I almost made it to the end because I didn't have high hopes on making it so far." Fly Guy explained.

"I have to agree. I think he was the main power player in this and I think he deserves the MVP Title tied with Yoshi." Peach said. Yoshi grinned.

"Very very interesting, looks like we got a lot of positive energy going around here finally! And lastly, our neutral player, Jojora. You made your epic move in Day 7 with the blackmailing and the nightscans and such. Tell me, were you also mad that the remaining players lynched you off?"

"Of course I was. I thought that blackmail move would keep me in for sure. After that, I was hoping the mafia would win because the townies were hopeless at that point." Jojora said.

"But why did you want the mafia to win if you got rid of 3 of their players?"

"Surprisingly, they were all lucky guesses but I decided to help the town out by getting rid of Mario on Day 6 cause the townie to mafia ratio was still too close for comfort." She explained.

"Actually Jojora...you were going to be nightkilled anyway because we thought you were bluffing with the nightscans and the mafia nightkills." Luigi said.

"Fantastic." Was all Jojora replied.

"Well that is all the time we have for this reunion! See ya next time on PAPER MARIO MAFIA! This is Chuck Quizno, signing off! Good night!" Chuck said and waved to everyone and the crowd cheered and waved back at him.

Please vote someone for each of these awards. The winners of each award will be posted next chapter.

**Townie MVP:**

**Townie LVP:**

**Mafia MVP:**

**Mafia LVP:**

**Best move:**

**Worst move:**

**Best liar:**

**Worst liar:**

**Worst Luck:**

And yes, I know I forgot a few people in the reunion, but I was in a rush to make this because writing and explaining everything started to become hectic so I decided to end on a quick note.


	11. The Awards

Here is the awards chapter. FYI, someone sent me a message sending in their votes, for some odd reason...

**Townie MVP: With 3 votes, Yoshi is Town MVP, Runner up is Lakitu with 1 vote.**

"YES! I am, like, so popular!" Yoshi squealed.

"Well at least I got a vote." Lakitu smiled.

**Townie LVP: With 3 votes, Toadia is Town LVP. Runner up is Koopa with 1 vote.**

"WHAT?" Toadia screamed. "HOW DID I GET TOWN LVP? I lasted longer than over half the contestants!"

"Meh, quit complaining. You got it, so you might as well deal with it." Luigi said.

"Says the Godfather that got killed unexpectedly." Toadia said.

"Comeback fail."

"I don't even care if I got a vote, this game was too much for me..." Koopa said.

**Mafia MVP: With 4 votes, Birdo is Mafia MVP. The runner up was no one.**

"That's right people! I totally deserve that award cause I lasted the longest and played the smartest!" Birdo bragged while everyone else rolled their eyes.

**Mafia LVP: With 3 votes, Daisy is Mafia LVP. The runner up was Luigi with one vote.**

"Ugh, whatever. Being a mafia sucked anyway..." Daisy said.

"HOW DID I GET A VOTE? I played under the radar throughout most of the game!" Luigi complained.

**Best move: With 4 votes, it was Jojora's blackmail.**

"That blackmail was actually suppose to help the mafia but I guess THAT backfired..." Jojora said.

**Worst Move: With 2 votes, it was Koopa voting himself. The runner up was wiping out Lola's ability with only 1 vote.**

"Like I said, I DON'T CARE." Koopa pouted.

"I knew I should've used the ability earlier in the game..." Said Diddy.

**Best liar: Luigi with 3 votes. Mario was runner up with 1 vote.**

"Oh yeah! We the best, brother!" Luigi said.

"Damn straight!" Mario replied.

**Worst liar: Daisy with 4 votes.**

"People REALLY must've not liked me in this game..." Said Daisy.

**Worst Luck: Toad with 4 votes.**

"Obviously!" Said Toad.

Well, that's it for the awards! PAPER MARIO MAFIA will be uploaded tomorrow and it will be WAY better than this one, I can promise you that. Hope you had a good time watching MAFIA!


End file.
